(RAN) Royal, Atlantic, Nation at War
by TinkerTanker44432
Summary: In 1941 with Spain joining the Axis powers Germany can now finally get its revenge on the Island nation of "R.A.N.". With their Spanish allies, the Germans launch an amphibious invasion of the island, but the defenders are waiting for them. It'll take everything the defenders got to push back the Nazi invaders from their homes.


Introduction:

I joined the army in 1914 when I was 18. Back than me and my lads just wanted to do part for the King and Country you know? I never realized what I truly got myself into when in a few short months the British Empire declared war on Germany, and R.A.N. declared war on The British and French shortly after upholding our alliance to the Germans.  
At first it seemed good for us. There was talk of sending troops to support the Germans, but now all R.A.N. was doing was producing supplies for them since our equipment was some of the best at the time.  
It was around early 1915, in December shortly after the New Year when the French invaded trying to prevent us from sending supplies to the Germans. We thought this would be cake walk. No army has set foot on our soil and manage to hold it for over a hundred years, and we were not about to let the French come here with the thought of staying so we met them head on. This cake walks turned out to be the mother of all battles. Just pure chaos… I lost many friends in the fighting, and two of them went missing but everyone knows they're dead.  
Instead of kicking the French of our island it turned into a stale mate just like on the mainland, and we dug our trenches and told the French "Come at us if you dare!", but they had no intention of running into our machine guns so they dug their own trenches and told right back at us "You first Royalists!" God, I hated being called that, and I can't tell you how many times I heard it said in that dumb French accent. I still hate the French.  
By March of 1915 we've suffered around 15,000 casualties, and we wanted out! So, to stop anymore R.A.N. soldiers to die in this war that had no end in sight the King signed a ceasefire with the allied powers, and R.A.N. left the war. We even helped the French pack up, and boy let me tell you we had some choice words during that time… This gave the Germans all the reason to hate us, and several decades later the Germans let us know how much they hated us for our betrayal when they invaded our island in 1941 with their Spanish Allies. I was around 50 and some told me I was too old to fight. I told them.  
"If I can hold a rifle, and the King has enemies than I fight."

Ch.1:

I sat in the turret of one of the numerous T-34 tanks that we had lined up on the beach. Each tank, and infantry platoon assigned to the tank were stationed in crudely constructed trenches, and sandbags with few platoons adding steel sheet in front of the sandbags as added protection.  
The silence was annoying, and this situation reminded me all too well of when the French, and British invaded back in 1914 during the Great War. I shuddered away the memories and popped open the hatch and stuck my head out and breathed in the fresh air.  
I looked around the tank as saw the rows of tanks, and men and looked down at my own platoon that were huddling behind the sandbags. It was dead silent with the only thing making noise being seagulls, and the occasional cough of sneeze and the sound of a tank moving to give their gunners better field of view other than that there was no sound. No one issued orders since none were needed. We all knew who we were facing. The German, and the back-stabbing Spanish.  
If I squinted, I could make out their invasion fleet staying far out of range of our coastal guns, but if I looked closer, I could see their rafts making for our beaches, and in any moment-...  
*BOOM*  
The massive 12-inch coastal gun further up the beach open fire, and a few second later a huge column of water soared into the sky tipping over a few of the incoming boats.  
Seconds its sister guns unleash their deadly payload and numerous columns of water rise from the seas with a few explosions for a direct hit on the tiny boats.  
Judging by the size of the boats from this distance I'd guess that there was anywhere from 15 to 40 Spanish of German troops, and that caused me to feel nervous cause I already counted dozens of boats. The Spanish didn't scare me. R.A.N. has already fought three wars with them and have always come on top. My Great Grandfather fought in the last. The Spanish are nothing to fear. It's the German I worry about. Mainly due to how fast and efficient they took not only Poland, but France as well and now they got The British Empire by the balls getting ready to squeeze, and hard.  
The boats are mainly filled with German troops from what I can tell with what Spanish troops there are using German equipment. The boats started getting closer and I remembered the binoculars I had in the tank, so I quickly duck back in and retrieve them popping back out the hatch with them in hand and pressing them against my face.  
With my binoculars I clearly see which were German, and which were Spanish, and as I thought the Spanish were using German equipment even dressed similarly. I was still looking through the binoculars when the long range artillery and tanks began to fire causing all sizes of water columns the splash around the boats with some of the boats being torn apart, and exploding from the sheer amount of shells ripping through them, and after a short couple of seconds the Infantry opened fire shredding some of the closer boats to ribbons but I noticed some of the boats were making it alarmingly close.  
I looked back down the men huddling behind the sandbags peeking over to snap a shot off from their rifles. I thought to myself that if the Germans do land than a well-placed grenade would kill all the men and leave my tank defenseless against their troops.  
"Loosen up men! I want you spread out more. I saw more idiots like you huddle together during the Great War. So, loosen up boys. You can't fight for the King if you're dead!"  
The men looked around themselves for a second and off they went spreading out and allowing some of the men from the back of the group to now bring their guns to bear on the Germans.  
I watched as my tank shot off a round and it sailed way off into the distance barely missing one of the farther back German Boats. I ducked back into the tank and shouted.  
"Aim at the boats closest to the beach! We can't let them land!"  
"Yes sir!"  
The gunner got busy cranking the gun down and then lobbed off a shot. I popped out of the hatch fast enough to watch it hit on the boats that was just about to land. I popped back down into the tank.  
"I want more just like that one."  
"On the way!"  
The gunner pressed the trigger and the gun breach recoiled back, and the loader got quickly to work loading another round. I than popped back out of the hatch.  
The boats were getting closer and some of the enemy troops were jumping off the boats to get ashore. Lord knows that with all their gear they'll surely drown. Than someone yelled.  
"Enemy boat touchdown! I repeat we have enemy soldier on the beach!"  
I yelled back. "So, do something about it and send them back home in a box!"  
I watched now as more and more boats hit the beach and the soldiers, they were carrying spill off the boats trying to find something as cover from our onslaught of bullets, and shells, but there was nothing out there for cover. Nothing but the sand and barbed wire.  
The tank's turret rotated about aiming up a shot than releasing it and switch to another target. I watched as ire spewed out of the barrel and the shell fly towards the enemy hitting nere by and causing a small explosion…. Small explosion? I popped back down the hatch.  
"Loader! Are you loading High Explosive!?"  
"Yes Sir! We have been. We expect no enemy armor since they can't bring in the larger boats so -loads shell- we filled with almost nothing but HE sir. They simply don't make them packed very full"  
Is sighed and nodded and when I poked my head back out several bullets ricocheted off the turret, and I looked to the beach and the battle as it seemed was faring worse off.  
Even more boats filled the beach and all along the beach I could see nothing but the enemy. The ones up front were being massacred but more from the rear would simply take their place. Buying time while thier engineers dug fox holes and clipped the barbed wire.  
"Snipers aim for their engineers!" They replied with the sound of the crackle of their rifles, and the helmet of a sniper flying off.  
A soldier ran up to the tank ducking down to avoid drawing the attention from a sniper.  
"Sir!"  
I looked down and he held out a piece of paper which I had to dismount the tank to retrieve. I took the paper and quickly remounted the tank jumping into my seat and closing the hatch to ward off snipers.  
I held the paper up to the light and I quickly read it. It was word from rear command, and they were sending reinforcements in the shape of several large field howitzers since most of the enemy troops were now below the big 12 in gun's depression. I smiled. The battle as faring worse off indeed… but for the invading enemy.

Ch.2

As the seconds ticked by, I saw less and less enemy soldiers still moving, and I could imagine perfectly what's it like down on the beach. Complete hell. Little to no cover but the dead body in front of you, unable to see the enemy, and not sure if this will be the day that you die. Suit them right invading my home. As long as I can hold a rifle i'll fight them back tooth and nail.  
Even though the battle seemed to be in the bag reports over the radio state that the northern beach is not faring well, and that we need to finish this battle and go support them before they are overrun. If the Germans get their heavy equipment on the beach it'll spell doom for the nation.  
I peered behind the formation wondering if the field howitzers have arrived yet, and just as I completed the thought in my head a set of flares flew over the hills and landed among the enemy troops. Than like the sound of a faraway thunderstorm the field howitzer opened fire and I could just make out the shells as they landed among the enemy soldiers exploding on impact and sending sand, dirt, and body parts flying in all direction. The guns fired four more times when over the radio I got a new set of orders.  
"Move up! Move up! Move up! Drive them to the sea!"  
I grinned and looked to the other tanks in formation and watched as they rolled forward stopping a few feet to fire. Infantry was also moving up using the tanks as cover. I ducked into the tank.  
"New orders. Driver pull forward ten feet then stop. Gunner fire HE at any enemy soldier you see, and if you need to fire the coaxial. I want it to be clear to the bastard that invading R.A.N. our home was the worst choice they could possibly make!"  
The driver grinned and eased the sticks forward.  
"Aye aye sir."  
I stuck my head out of the hatch and yelled at our troops as we passed.  
"Take cover behind the tank and don't let any of them get close enough to throw any grenades!"  
The platoon Commander's only response was the nod of the head, and they fell in behind us peaking around the tank to snap off a shot. The tank came to a stop, and the main gun belched fire, and a small grouping of enemy soldiers become a hole in the ground. The coaxial opened fire unleashing its barrage of bullets, the coaxial stopped for a second and the main gun belched out another shell before the coaxial resumed its fire.  
I looked around and noticed the next tank to our left a few yards away was getting too far forwards and was getting hit hard by enemy soldiers. I ducked back into the tank and yelled.  
"Driver turn left 90 degrees, drive forward 15 feet then stop! Gunner! Enemy soldiers surrounding allied tank, fire only coaxial!"  
"Yes Sir!"  
I than felt as the tank turned left and lurched forward the coaxial fire off its rounds. I popped back out of the tank and saw that the tank to our right mistook us moving to cover the other tank as us advancing and they lurched forward, than the next tank, and then the next until the entire formation was barreling down on the enemy soldiers leaving behind their confused infantry as they tried to keep up with the tanks to stay out of the enemy line of sight.  
"Oh, dear oh dear."  
The drastic increase in the sound of gunfire became too much for my ears and I ducked back down into the tank to escape the noise, and I started peering out of my periscope to keep eyes on the surrounding world.  
The coaxial stopped fire and the turret moved, and the main gun's breech lurched back towards me as the gunner fired off a shot.  
"I thought I said Coaxial only!"  
"I know sir. Enemy troops around the friendly are down, and the Germans are running back to the boats… What's going on?"  
I peered out of the periscope and just like the Gunner said the Germans, and their Spanish friends were running back to the boat some already leaving with barely anyone on board and other exploding as our troops cut off their escape.  
"I think we won lads."  
I opened the hatch and peered out. The sound of gunfire had gone down to barely anything just the sound as the riflemen fired off shots at the fleeing boats. Than it started quite then picked up in sound. Everyone started to cheer, and I caught glimpses of captured enemy soldiers' hands in the air in the sign of surrender.  
We did it. We fought them back! I ducked back into the tank.  
"Lads. We did it."  
My crew exploded into cheers, and I joined them. Than over the radio set I got a new set of orders. All forces are to fall back to the river. My face blank, and I knew as my crew went form looking cheerful to concerned.  
"Driver. Turn us about. Follow the lead tank. We're falling back."  
The Driver sighed and did as he ordered, and the gunner and loader looked at me in shock.  
"We're retreating?! What the Fuck! We just kicked their asses!"  
"The North beach fell. The enemy is already unloading all their heavy equipment. We must fall back. Demolition teams are setting mines and other surprises if the Germans, and Spanish plan to use these two beaches."  
"So! We out number them! I don't care if they got bigger better stuff, we out number them let's just roll in there and kick their asses too!"  
I glared at him. "Tell me. How many shells do you have left for the main gun?"  
He looked around and did a quick count.  
"We have 13 shells for the main gun and a little of a thousand for the coaxial. But we just need to resupply and then we can fight!"  
"No. By the time we get all of our forces back into top shape the Germans will outnumber us. All we can do is fall behind our defenses and dare them to come at us."  
"But all of that stuff is all the way by the river! We'll lose half the damn country without making a single stand! I can't believe this. I can FUCKING believe this."  
I gave him my serious face and said in my commander voice "You don't have to believe this. All you must do is follow your orders to the fucking letter. Is that understood?"  
He sighed deeply than said.  
"Yes sir."  
I nodded. "Good. Now we are to escort civilians as they make their way past the river, and we are to take whatever we can with us. Destroy anything else."  
The rest of the ride as silent. Even when we made our first stop no one talked. Not the men, not even the civilians as they loaded nothing but their valuables onto our trucks. It was a glorious victory! We fought back an army that swept through so many countries and took them down in a matter of weeks! But it was a sad day. I could see it in the eyes of the soldiers as they burned house after house, took down factories brick by brick leaving nothing for the Germans to use. But even that we could not do. Reports came in of German forces cutting off R.A.N. troops and seizing our factories before they could be destroyed.  
If we could we couldn't even destroy a single Factory correctly how can we defend our homeland? This turned from a sad day, to a sad week, but as I learned when we arrived at the River defense line, this will become a fierce, and angry month, and the Germans, and the Spanish, and anyone else will feel that anger and Royal steel came raining down. We'll make them pay. Like we always do when someone thinks it's a wise choice to pick a fight with us. They'll pay.

Ch.3:

I could both hear and feel bullets ding off the tank's armor, and I don't dare open the hatch as I know there'll be a sniper ready to take my head off. Instead I sit there looking through my periscope yelling out targets for the gunner, and directions for the driver to follow, than a feel it.  
Something slams into the side of the tank with a loud metallic thud, and the tank lurched sideways.  
"What was that!?"  
"Not sure sir but were fine. Orders?"  
I groaned and looked out the periscope at a building with a German machine gun in it.  
"Gunner. Building 8 o'clock, second story, machine gun. Load HE, and fire at will."  
"Yes sir."  
The loader loads the shell into the breech and then with a press of the gunners finger the breech lurches backwards and the window and the machine gun explode.  
This was not supposed to be like this. We underestimated how far the Germans had advanced. We were just supposed to go into town, get whatever of use we could use, and destroy whatever we could not, but it seems the Germans beat us to it, and are hammering us like crazy. We arrived with 5 tanks, and hidden AT gun destroyed 3 of them before we located it. This was not going well, and I'm just waiting for the call to fall back. Let the Germans have it.  
Than finally over the radio we get our order to fall back and I tell the driver to get it in full gear in the opposite direction.  
Shortly after disengaging the German forces we group up with some other forces who are also coming back from battle German position to deprive the German of as much of our equipment as we can.  
Today we were finally going to arrive at the River Defense Line spending the past few weeks escorting civilians, loading up useful equipment, and trying to slow down the quickly advancing Germans to allow all of that to happen,  
I begin the fall asleep when the tank shakes accompanied by a loud banging sound from the engine, and we stop the tank to check it out.  
"Alright I got some good news, and some bad news."  
I sigh rubbing my temples. "Give me the bad news."  
"Well what ever hit us back in the battle damaged the engine, and we'll need to get it repaired and most of our heavy factories are either destroyed or in the German's hand, while the ones still in our own hands are over the river and are busy pumping out newer and better tanks, so we'll have to wait for either a new engine of a new tank both will take some time getting to us. The good news is whatever hit us went right though so we should be able to get to the defense line and try to make some form of repairs."  
Still rubbing my temples, I nod. "Alright let's see if we can get this thing going. I don't like being out in the open."  
"Aye aye sir."  
We did whatever repairs we could right then and there, and then we went on our way, but much slower, and the engine let out a screeching sound which made me fear it would explode at any given time,  
After a grueling four-hour drive, we finally made it to the Defense line, and we pulled next to the other T-34, and a couple of the few V-10 heavy tanks we had left. I looked around the establishment. Concrete barriers were everywhere, and men were working hard getting gun emplacement finished, getting concrete poured for more barricades, and for bunkers, trenches dug, and mines placed. Than the air raid sirens started to blare, and I jumped into one of the nearly finished trenches and looked to the sky and watched as German bombers, and dive bombers released their payload. But as they flew directly of the main defense line AA batteries opened fire and so quickly most of the German bombers went down in flames with the others fleeing and a good amount of them trailing smoke.  
"Frank?"  
I turned towards the person who spoke my name. I could tell the kid wasn't 18. He barely looked 14, but I didn't say for I knew quite a bit of men who fought with me in the Great War who were drastically under age.  
"Yes?"  
"The Field Commander wishes to see you in the field hospital."  
I nodded and headed off towards the field hospital which wasn't hard to miss. All you had to do was follow the sound of the dying.  
Inside the field hospital flies buzzed everywhere, and medics did their best to try and save the men they operated on, but I could tell by the look on their faces that many would not make it. I spotted the Field Commander walking among the wounded and was happily surprised to see it was one of my few remaining friends from the Great War. I walked over to him and saluted.  
"Field Commander you wanted to see me?"  
He looked up from an injured man who he just promised to send a letter to his wife if he didn't make it and I knew he wouldn't. When he saw me, he smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. He saluted and brought me into a big bear hug, and I remembered just how big he was.  
"Frank, I knew this war wouldn't kill you yet. Come let's go to my office so we can talk private." He led me to a small room that occupied the left corner of the field hospital, and when we walked in there was little there save for a desk, and a few chairs. He walked over to the desk and sat down and gestured for me to sit as well.  
"How have you been Frank?"  
"I've been well Field Commander, how is-"  
"Frank. We're friends you can say my name you know?"  
"Yes, Field Commander I mean Devon."  
He smiled and pulled a small box out that was filled with cigars. He pulled one of the cigars out and gestured it to me.  
"Want one?"  
"You know I don't smoke."  
He chuckled and placed it into his mouth and lit it.  
"You'd be surprised have how much we can all change in the years after the Great War."  
"Yeah I know. I've heard of what's happened to Charles."  
"I still can't believe that he'd be a spy. He never liked the Germans, and always complained about the mess they got our country in. Sometimes I think he's innocent, that this was misunderstanding of something, but then I remember the poor boy who found the truth the hard way. I can still hear his Mother crying you know."  
"There's a lot of things we'll always remember Devon. I heard Chuck rejoined the army, but as a mechanic. He never was good at the front lines."  
"Yeah, but when he saw a tank for the first time, we had a hard time keeping him away." We chuckled together at the memory of us pulling Chuck away fro the tank him trying badly to wiggle free so that he could inspect the tank.  
We stopped laughing and I knew it was time to get serious.  
"You didn't ask me here to talk about the past, so what is it?"  
He looked to the door, and like some kind a play a women walked in dressed in a German officer uniform, and I was on her in a minute pinning her own to the ground, my knee digging into her back, and right arm pinning her's to her back, and my hand gun pointed at her head. I waited for Devon to call for help, or do something, but Devon just started to clap.  
"Frank you never lost your touch, now please get off her you'll need her of your new assignment."  
"Who's she?"  
"My name"  
"Shut it wrench! Devon who is she?"  
He just smiled and said.  
"Well Frank I do believe she can do that all by herself, I mean she is a grown girl after all. I did raise her, so I should know."  
"Raise her? You don't have any children, and never once have I heard of you being married."  
"Yes, Frank she isn't my child, but do let her get up she can explain her situation herself."  
I hesitated at a moment looking to Devon than to the girl, then back to Devon before I got up letting her stand up.  
"Thanks for that asshole now my back will be sore for weeks."  
"Nat don't be rude. He's only doing what's kept him alive in the trenches. You can't blame a dog when it bites when it feels threatened."  
"Yeah that's all he is. Some dog!"  
"Damn right i'm a dog! A dog that fought in the front lines against the French in the Great War, a Dog who's alive because he relies on his guts. You think you're high and mighty little girl, but trust me when this war heats up, you'll be the first in the grave."  
"Heat up? Look around asshole! The war is already hot! How much worse can it get!"  
Devon started to click his tongue.  
"Now, now Nat. You have no clue how thin of ice you are walking on. Trust me when I say this. This war is not even warm yet."  
I looked at Devon and jabbed a finger at him.  
"You. Tell me what this new assignment is and why I have to deal with a snot nose brat like her to get it done?"  
"Well Frank, you see the High Command has decided to go on the defensive until we get this damn defensive line finished which won't be any time soon, and until than we are to hold the Germans back, but we need time to get stuff repaired, to get fresh men to the front, and to get this done we need a few divisions to go on the attack, and distract the Germans, of to douse the flame of an impending attack before they can launch it. She's our ticket in knowing when, and where they plan on attacking, and it'll be your job to stop them."  
I deeply sighed, then said.  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes. You are to try and capture as many of their equipment as you can. The only time I expect you to not come back with more of their stuff is when it's deemed too dangerous, of a risk to the overall mission, and I know you, and I expect you to come back with a good amount of stuff for us to play with."  
"Alright. When do we start?"  
Nat chuckled.  
"Tonight. We are expecting an attacking on the north side. The Germans think it's lightly defended, and you are to remind them that it's not."  
"Tonight? My tank is broke down and I need time to get a replacement before I can do anything. You'll need to find someone else."  
"Frank there is no one else, beside we got something you can play with."  
Devon walked over to a window and gestured for me to come over. When I looked out the window my breath was taken away.  
There stood around 10 new tanks that I've never seen before. Their hull armor was welded and had a large bowl-shaped turret that mounted what I could see a 75 mm gun.  
"What is it?"  
"They're called the T-41 medium tanks and are made with some of the best engineering we can use, and they will be your new tank, but with the Germans now holding more than 25% of our country's heavy factories we can only build so many of them while we build more and convert other factories to support the war. Treat it with care, but don't be scared to take a shot from now and then. It has good armor, and if you have a good driver-"  
"Which I do."  
"-then he should be able to use this tank effectively. I'd suggest go get your men so they can try out the tank, for tonight mission."  
Devon turns to Nat and says.  
"You are dismissed. Return to the Germans before they find out you're missing."  
"How do I explain the giant bruise asshole left on my back."  
"Say you tripped, and landed on something, I don't know figure it out."  
She saluted and left. I walked over to Devon shaking my head.  
"Tell me again how you raised her?"  
"I'm her uncle."  
"Oh."  
Devon's only brother served in the war with us and was the first person in our little group to die. We didn't even have a body to bury.

Ch.4:

My crew, and I were given around two hours to practice with the new T-41 before we were called out to patrol the Northern flank of the Defense Line. As we rolled out the other nine T-41 tanks whose crew I had not seen mount them followed use out and we met up with additional troops which consisted of a few armored trucks filled with infantry (a total of 60 troops) 6 T-34 medium tanks and 3 V-10 heavy tanks.  
Our loader was just rubbing his arms which leads me to believe he pulled something when he was practicing loading the larger, and heavier rounds compared to our T-34 tank.  
"You all right?"  
"Yes sir, my arm is just a little sore."  
"Don't push yourself. A gunner who can't load a shell because he pulled a muscle is of no use to me."  
"Yes sir, I will sir."  
I nodded to him and popped my head out the hatch letting the cool night air flow through my hair.  
I looked behind me looking at our column. My tank was at the head of the column with the other T-41's following behind, with three of the T-34 tanks right behind the last T-41 than the trucks, then the rest of the T-34, and then at the end of our column is the fearsome V-10 heavy tank.  
The T-34 isn't a bad tank. It's 65 mm gun has high muzzle velocity, and it has good mobility, but it's armor leaves something to be desired as does its crew positions. The V-10 on the other hand is a beast of a tank. The tank has good armor, a good gun, and from what I've heard it very comfy in the tank, and for a while before the invasion I've been trying to get myself in one, but that never happened. The only downside of the tank is it's very heavy, and has bad mobility, and I contemplating having them in the front of the convoy, but their low speed would only slow us down.  
I was still looking behind use when the first shell came screaming past use and exploding in the distant. I quickly ducked back into the tank and called out into the radio.  
"Did anyone see where that shot came from?!"  
"No"  
"Nope."  
"No sir."  
"It came from nine o'clock- GGAAGH!"  
Through my periscope I saw as one of the T-41's bursts into flames. My eyes watch it has the burning crew jump from their doomed tank and fall to the ground dead.  
"EVER ONE OFF THE ROAD NOW! Trucks unload your troops and abandon the trucks! Fane out and watch for more fire. Keep flanks secured! You see something move you shoot it!" I peer down at the driver. "Driver turn left 90 degrees and move forward 150 feet." I than turn my attention to the gunner as the tank lurches into movement. "Load HE, but on the first sight of enemy armor load AP and blast it to hell. Fire at will and watch for friendlies." I turn back to the Driver. "Keep our front to the enemy! From what I saw these tanks burn when hit in the engine!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Already I could hear the fire of infantry small arms, and the canons of tanks. I peer through the periscope and call to the gunner.  
"Gunner see where everyone is shooting? Shoot there, three HE shells. Watch for friendlies."  
"Yes sir!"  
I kept watch through the periscope trying to see where the enemy were, but there were not making it hard. A convoy the size of ours should have discouraged most attacks, even the one who felt confident attacking would just open like this. I would have tried to stick to the shadows letting darkness conceal me while I moved around them taking out the enemy one by one, but it seems who ever this commander was did not agree.  
Dust, and smoke kicked up from the main gun firing blinded my periscope for a moment and when it cleared, I saw an enemy tank.  
"Shit. Gunner Enemy tank eleven o'clock FIRE!"  
"ON THE WAY!" and the gun goes off, the breech lurching backwards into the turret and the shell smacking the German tank almost taking the turret off.  
"Nice shot gunner!"  
The cannon fired again as the gunner picked another target and I looked for more dangers. And explosion to our right caught my eyes and I watch as several T-34 tanks burst into flames one of them even having their turret burst off soaring into the night's sky only to come crashing back down through the trees landing on some unfortunate lad.  
As I scanned, I spotted another tank fire point blank into a V-10 only for the shell to bounce off screaming into the night sky, and the V-10 shooting right into the turret popping it clean off, and then it lumbered forward bouncing more shells that came from an unseen enemy tank.  
Then I remembered one of my most important rules: Never get distracted on the battlefield...and it almost cost me.  
One moment I was watching the V-10 lumber towards the enemy the next a deafening sound ricocheted around inside the tank like a bell.  
Painfully holding my ear, I yell.  
"What was that?!"  
"We got shot at, but it bounced. Did you see where the shot came from Commander?"  
I look through my periscope and see no enemy tank that has its gun at us.  
"No. Might have been a field gun. Get us moving, I don't want to see if we can bounce two shells."  
The Driver nods and the tank lurches forward. The tank moves forward, and then I see the tank that shot at us.  
"Enemy tank 9 o'clock, fire at will."  
"I won't be able to hit them until we stop moving!"  
I watch the tank and yup, just as I suspected it saw us. Its turret following us, but luckily lagging behind but only barely.  
"We can't wait, take that shot now!"  
"ON THE WAY!"  
It all plays out in slow motion. The gun fires, the breech lurches backwards just slightly touching my knee. I look out the periscope, and I watch as the shell hits home right in the Tank's engine deck setting it ablaze. Moments later the engine deck explodes in a plume of fire, and smoke.  
"Great shot, I knew you-"  
Still looking out the Periscope the now burning enemy tank fire off a last shell before completely exploding.  
I feel the tank lurch sideways as if a massive hand smacked the tank, and then, fire, and screams.  
The next I know I'm back in the field hospital. Groaning I sit up and look around. Doctors and nurses rush from one patient to the other doing what I can. I look down on myself and notice i'm shirtless, and with large bandages covering my chest.  
Than a pain splits through my head and I wonder if it's not cracked open. When my hand rushes to my head I feel bandages.  
Devon who's been passing around the hospital giving words to the wounded of getting letters to be sent to the wounded family in the case that they die.  
He sees me and rushes over, Nat soon appears behind him, her hands are covered in bandages, and is her shoulder, and neck.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Saving your old ass that's what."  
Devon than steps between us. "Not now Nat." His attention switches to me. "You rest easy now. Your tank got hit, and Nat was barely able to get you out, and back to friendly lines without being spotted by the Germans, of being shot by our forces. So, you're going to be taking it easy for some time."  
I think to myself. "What of my crew?" and Devon must have read my thoughts because he then said.  
"Nat was only able to get you out before the tank completely exploded."  
I slowly lie down.  
"I never bothered to remember their names."  
Devon nods.  
"Rule three of surviving the battlefield Frank. Rule three."  
I see the question on Nat's face, but I know Devon won't answer her, and I'm too tired. I soon fall asleep.

Ch.5:

Six weeks. Six weeks I had to be in that god forbidden field hospital! I was ready to leave the very next day, but the doctor said bullshit such as my wounds not being fully healed yet, and that I could cause more damage to myself, but I knew I was ready and able to go back out and fight! In the Great War if I got injured, I was looked over than thrown right back out into the heat of it! Six damn weeks. Knowing that I'm lying there being all cumfy while my men were DYING in the hundreds every day, and I was not there to help them. Some soldier I am,  
The only thing that made the time go by faster was Nat. Ever since she found out that me and her Uncle had history she would always come by a few times and ask for some war stories since Devon never told her any, and for good reason. Me on the other hand. I was an open book to her. She mainly liked to hear what we did with her Dad, but I didn't like talking about him since he died so soon after the war broke out. All I told her about his death was he saw it coming, and he was not afraid. He was the bravest of us all.  
Of Course, she pressed me for more info on how he died, and were we were, but after she got it through her head, I wasn't going to explain anymore she asked about other questions, that always had something to do with her Dad. One day when she came in and I was having just enough of sitting around, and she just had asked about her Dad, and I couldn't stop myself when I yelled at her.  
"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT IT! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" I instantly saw the hurt in her eyes, and she walked out stopping at the entrance to say over her shoulder  
"Because he died when I was five."  
She didn't come by for another few days even though I saw pass by the window a few times. About three days later she came back, and I instantly apologized. She just gave me a sad face I knew all too well. Her Father gave me it when he told me his Mother died from cancer, and he wouldn't talk for weeks.  
She than asked me one last time, and I could tell that she wanted, no needed the answer to this question.  
"Frank. How did my Dad die? Was it at least… quick?"  
I nod slightly ignoring the pain my neck, and chest as I moved my head.  
"Aye. It was fast. It was January 1915. Me, Devon, and your Father was ordered to go to the front trench. We hopped there wouldn't be any raids that day, but we knew that wasn't going to happen. Our attack orders were to destroy a set of enemy artillery batteries. All was going well. We all covered each other backs. We cleared around the batteries and set the explosives, and we ran to a safe distance waiting for the Germans to re-capture the area, and when the Germans started to spill into the area, we pulled the trigger...Nothing happened and we all knew that the detonator was shot. The only way to set the explosives off was to mainly, and before anyone could volunteer, before anyone could stop him, he ran out there surprising the Germans and right before he set the explosives off her looked at us and smiled. He fucking smiled at us like it was the grandest thing he ever did. All they could do was given a shitty little memorial for him and pin a damn medal to a picture of him and send to your Mother. After the war, and you're Uncle went to help your Mother raise you I wanted to come by, pay my respect, but I couldn't bring myself. I almost felt guilty for letting your Father die, but I always knew there was nothing I could do that would have prevented his death, but once I knew you were his father, I could see the similarity. You walk like him, talk like him, hell your hands look like his. I just wish I saw you earlier and helped you're Uncle. I heard it was rough for a few months, and I still did nothing."  
Nat looked down at her hands, and softly said. "Oh."  
"Oh? How were you expecting it to be like?"  
"I don't know. I figured he just got shot and died. That the reason we never got his body was because it was stuck in no man's land. I never thought it was so... Heroic."  
"Let me stop you right their child. There was nothing heroic about that. Was it noble? Yes. One thing you will learn in this war is that there is no good, no evil, no heroes, and no villains. Just you, you're weapon, and you're comrades at your side. Nothing else. And it still beats any fairy tell."  
She slowly nodded and looked down at her watch, I knew it was time for her to leave. She stood up and patted my shoulder. She stopped at the door and said.  
"What do I do if I love the enemy?"  
This caught me off guard and I sat up in my bed.  
"What?"  
She turned around fresh tears streaming down her face. God, I hate tears.  
"What if I love a German soldier?"  
I sat there thinking over responses, but only one came to mind.  
"What does this have to do with your father?"  
"I don't want to raise a child who doesn't know what's it like to not have a Father."  
The realization slapped me in the face like my Mother did when I broke the kitchen window.  
"You're not."  
"I know it was stupid but… I don't know. He was the only one nice to me-"  
"Please tell me you're not."  
"He was the only one who actually seemed to care about me. Always wondering where I was going."  
"Nat tell me you're not-"  
"I never told him that I'm spy, well not entirely. I just told him I go spy on the R.A.N. forces and that's top secret and for him not go around talking about it-"  
I than shout. "NAT!... Tell me you're not pregnant."  
She smiles but looks down at her feet tears running down her cheeks.  
"It's such a stupid thing." She looked up at me. "Yes."  
"How long?"  
"What? How long have I been with him?"  
"Well that, but how long have you known?"  
"I found out yesterday when the German field medic noticed me having strange behaviors and asked if I wanted a checkup. He told me I was at least two weeks pregnant. I haven't even told him."  
"Who's 'Him' what's his name?"  
"His name is Peter, and I've been with him for the past three months." fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. "I'm so lost. You must trust me when I say I never intended this. I. I just don't know what to do."  
I knew from experience with my Mother after my Father died what I needed to do. I opened my arms out and she walked over and sobbed into my shoulder.  
"Shh. It's going to be all right. I'll help you figure this out." I knew I made a promise that I'd most likely never be able to keep.

Ch.6:

After Nat, and myself had our little heart to heart moment I still had to sit in that field hospital for another 4 days!  
On the day I was released I went straight to Devon to get my new mission. I found him in his office. I knocked and walked in saluting until he returned it.  
"Sir I am wondering what my next task is."  
"Unknown now. Nat hasn't reported any troop movements, so for the moment relax, and go meat your new crew. Figure out if you can work with them. I'll send for you when I have a new mission."  
We saluted and I left and headed to the tank garage. As I did before I didn't bother learning their name only addressing them by their position. I told them to only call me Commander. Rule 3 can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but me and Devon have it for a reason. It helps us keep sane when the unavoidable finds us.  
We I had them do practice maneuvers, so that I can see their skills, and by the end of the day it was safe to say I was impressed. Our Loader was a small man, but quite strong which allowed him to quickly reach rounds and slam them into the breech with speed, our Driver was the survivor of a similar tank accident and understood me not wanting to learn their names. He was alright. The man who impressed me the most was the Gunner. Fresh out of training and he could hit a target 2 meters wide at 1,000 meters with ease. I even had him do it a couple of times while having the Driver drive at various speed, and angles. They would do good as a crew and hopefully last longer than the last.  
Our new tank was still a T-41, since everyday more and more came in replacing the ageing T-34 which I was not sorry to see go, but I did get to see some of the new T-41/a which I've heard from the other units are really good at taking out enemy fortifications, and it left me eager to see it in action. About an hour after dusk I released my men telling them to rest up, and get some food, and I headed to Devon's office to see if Nat as heard of any enemy troop movements.  
As I walked in the place was buzzing with activity and I found Devon hunched over a man sitting in front of a radio set.  
"Sir."  
He stood up and turned around to face me.  
"Ah good I was just about to send for you. It seems we have a problem."  
"What kind of problem sir?"  
"An attack on the west side. At the moment they haven't broken through our defenses but, I don't fancy waiting to see if they will. I'm sending you and your men out to deal with them. Go with haste."  
"Wait, did Nat report this?"  
"No. She seemed clueless about it. She seemed distracted and I'm starting to worry about her."  
I patted his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about her. She's a tough one. I'll gather my men."  
I walked out the building and within the minute we were heading out to the west flank at full speed bringing with us two of the new T-41/a assault guns for fire support. Hopefully a few quick shots from their main guns will scatter the enemy and send them fleeing for the woods.  
When we arrived, I didn't waste my breath ordering my men to open fire. It was chaos, but I didn't let it get to me. I had to stay focused. I called out two enemy tanks which the Gunner took out with accuracy, and speed. I ordered the Driver to get the tank hulled down in a large crater so that only our turret poked out.  
I called targets left right and center watching as the air filled with more smoke, tanks bursting into flames and Men being torn apart by our machine guns.  
But we took casualties. One of the T-41/a was destroyed without firing a shot, and I lost two V-10, and a T-41 shortly after. It was as if they knew we were coming. Did Nat warn them?  
I quickly shook the thought from my head. Nat was on our side and would betray us like that. Or would she?  
Again, I shook my head. I needed to focus, but it became all too hard to focus when I saw two more T-41's explodes. My brain than started to register someone yelling at me. I snapped back into reality.  
"COMMANDER!"  
"Yes?"  
"Orders? We're getting torn apart!"  
I looked out the periscope and I noticed a break in the enemy line. Large enough where I could get the last T-41/a behind enemy lines and wreak havoc on them.  
"Driver, 8 o'clock you see that opening?"  
"Yes Sir!"  
"Driver there." I grabbed the radio head set. "T-41/a 122 do you copy?"  
"Yes sir! We need orders were being hammered!"  
"Here's your orders: follow us."  
The tank than lurched as the driver punched through the German line at high speed. I looked through the periscope to make sure the T-41/a was following us which it was.  
Once we were behind the German tanks, and defensive position I needed not give the T-41/a more orders for they knew what they had to do. They proved this by firing their massive 130 mm gun into the engine deck of a German tank setting it ablaze than exploding in a massive firing ball.  
The Gunner than said.  
"Orders sir?"  
"Fire at will! Anything that's not R.A.N.!"  
The turret rotated and fired into the rear of another tank, but before the Gunner fired the killing shot the Crew bailed and he gunned them down. After seeing this I got the idea.  
"Gunner shoot to disable, but if need be destroy!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Next to us the T-41/a fired off a round which landed into the trench of sme poor German troops sending body parts, and dirt soaring into the air. I felt the turret vibrate as the Gunner fired off another shot hitting the turret ring of a tank most likely killing the turret crew, but the driver and bow machine gunner bailed out only to be mowed down by machine gun fire. Watching their bodies get ripped apart, watching the blood spray out as bullets hit them reminded me all too much of The Great War. What wonderful times these times are.  
After disabling three more German tanks the rest of the German forces surrendered. I climbed out of the tank and watched the cleanup crew get the disabled tanks dragged back to friendly garages to be refitted with R.A.N. built engines since we would never be able to repair the damaged ones the tanks had.  
As I walked around the battlefield watching my footing more to not step on a body part than stepping on a landmine.  
A little while later Nat came by in a car. I had to call down three men not to shoot her when they saw her uniform. As I tried asking what she wanted she kept trying to blow me off constantly eyeing the dead soldiers, the wrecked tanks… looking for something. After walking around looking at all the dead soldiers and giving off a breath of relief I pieced two and two together. She's looking for her lover boy. This raised all kinds of hell as I know now why she didn't tell Devon about this attack, and why they knew we were coming. I hated to think it but she told them our plans, and know I don't know what to think, so I did what my duty called for. I walked voer to her, un holstered my side arm hiding it behind my back.  
"Can I help you find something?"  
"No I can-"  
"Perhaps you need help finding someone hmm?"  
She paused and stared at me in shock.  
"Frank I can explain!"  
"I'm sure you can."  
Before I could pull my gun out from behind my back a German soldier jumped out from behind the bushes aiming his gun at me shouting in German. I kept my hand behind my back not letting him see that I was armed. I than said in German.  
"So, you must be Nat's special man Yes?"  
He eyed Nat who looked down at her feet.  
"So, she told you. You know why I can't let you live yes?"  
I than slowly pulled the gun out from behind my back and aimed it at him. To his credit he didn't flinch or even shoot me, which I would have done.  
"My dear boy I have you outnumbered."  
Just then R.A.N. soldiers leaped out from seemingly nowhere aiming their guns at him, and Nat with one soldier smacking him with the butt of his gun sending him to the ground clenching his face.  
I yelled in English to the Soldiers.  
"Take the Prisoners to their cells apart from one another!"  
Nat looked at me as if I betrayed her.  
"Don't give me that face Nat. You're the one who told me your spying on us." I gestured around us at the flaming tanks, and shredded bodies. I made sure to say the rest in German.  
"But I thought it was only a cover story so the Germans wouldn't find out that you were working for us."  
The German soldier spat at me yelling.  
"You lie! She never worked for you!"  
I started to walk away saying over my shoulder still in German.  
"I'll be sure to tell her Uncle that back at base."  
They carried them away, and I could hear the German soldier saying.  
"Nat my love is this true?" when she didn't answer he basically yelled. "Was all of this a lie! A trick?" He then kept yelling her name as they placed them in different trucks.  
When I was sure no one was looking I collapsed next to a destroyed tank sinking to my knees, but no matter how much I felt like crying no tears came. It seems I'm dried out of tears.

Ch.7:

I was helping my crew do maintenance on our tank when a large hand came down on my shoulder a yanked me away sending me skidding a few feet away.  
I knew instantly who is was, by the size, and strength of that hand alone.  
"Hello to you as well Devon."  
He jabbed a finger in my direction and said.  
"You had Nat arrested?! Are you made!"  
"No Devon I'm perfectly sane. We all are remember? Besides I was justified."  
"Justified! You call locking up our spy because she loves a German justified?!"  
I walked back over to the tank nodding to my crew signaling them to continue working.  
"If that was the only thing she would still be walking among the free. No. She gave information away to the Germans, even told them which direction reinforcements will be coming from. I lost 6 tanks, and countless men in that battle. All because her damn boyfriend meant more to her than the lives of her countrymen. If that is not the definition of a traitor than I don't know what is."  
Devon leaned against a pillar and sank to the floor.  
"She's the only family I have Frank. My Mom died last year, and I have no one else." He cupped in face in his hands. "What am I going to do with her? Regulations say all traitors are to be executed on the spot, but I can't give that order." He looked up at me tears rolling down his face. "I can't lose her."  
I just nodded and went back to helping my crew get the tank fixed.  
Few hours after my incident with Devon I headed for the jail to see not Nat, but her Boyfriend whose life was so special it cost us too many lives.  
I stopped in front of his cell not saying anything. The cell is a small room about 7 feet by 6 feet roughly. His uniform is ripped, and dirty, and from the look of it the guards have been having fun with him since he has a black eye, a cut lip, and most definitely a lot more bruises under his clothing.  
We just stared at one another a good long while not saying anything. What was I doing here? I sigh deeply and enter his cell and sit on the bench across from him just looking at him. His eyes dart from me to the door, then back. I can tell he's sizing me up, seeing if he can wrestle past me and get free. If the look of his eyes told me anything, he might actually do it. Better stop him.  
"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. You wouldn't get out of the building. Too many guards." He still didn't say anything, but I watched as the fire died from his eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
I sat there for a few more minutes and one of the guards came by to see why I was being so quiet. He then said.  
"Was it all a lie?"  
I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted to hear him say it.  
"What was a lie?"  
"Nat loving me? Was it all some trick?"  
I chuckle.  
"I wish. A lot of men would still be alive." I lean in close. "She got over a hundred men killed because of you. All because she didn't want us killing you."  
"Where is she now?"  
"Somewhere, not here that's for sure."  
"But where?"  
I lean back resting my head against the wall, but keeping my guard up, and listening to his movements.  
"What does it matter? She's not here, and it's all because of you."  
"I want to know if she's getting this same level of treatment. I thought R.A.N. treat P.O.W. with respect. I see I was wrong."  
"Son you are not in some P.O.W. camp, so no shit you're not being treated well, but I doubt she will be treated unwell. I highly doubt she's even in a cell being pregnant and all."  
The look on his face made me smile.  
"Congratulation. First time Father? My Dad told me the firsts are always the worst, but by the time you get your third child you end up knowing what to do, of so he told me."  
He stood up, and I rested my hand on my gun letting him see it. He nodded and just passed around the small cell.  
"Do you have any kids?"  
"No. Can't stand them. Besides after all the shit I've been through… Yeah children just aren't my thing ok?"  
"You must be Frank than."  
"Glad to know she talks about me."  
"She never said much about you. She only described you as some officer, a potential assassination victim, but she never took me as a killer. When I first met her, I had my doubts. She didn't quite walk like us, and she had a slight accent, but after I got to know her… All the doubts melted away… Until know."  
I stood up, and he flinched slightly.  
"What's your name?"  
"Peter why?"  
"Wanted to make sure Nat didn't give me false information that's all."  
I started to walk out when he said.  
"Your wall won't stop us."  
I turned around.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your special defense line you're building. It won't stop us. Nothing will."  
I knew what game he's playing. I could tell by his eyes. He wanted me to spill information about the wall, get me to go on some tantrum bragging about how the Germans will never break through because this, and this, and that. I knew better though.  
I just smiled and said. "We'll see, now won't we?" I than walked out the room and headed for Devon's office. I had a plan for Peter.

Ch.8:

I pushed the empty bottles of wine, rum, beer, and other forms of alcohol out of the way as I entered Devon's office. Devon was at his desk his head resting on it. I sighed and walked over to him.  
Harshly poking him I said.  
"Devon? Wake up!"  
He jerked awake shielding his eyes from the light.  
"Gaah!... What time is it?"  
"That's not why i'm here."  
"Ok then what?" He uncovered his eye and peered at his empty beer bottle he had in his hand and grabbed another which I intercepted and tossed the bottle.  
"I have a plan for Mr. Peter."  
He looked up at me completely lost.  
"Who?"  
"Nat's German Boyfriend."  
The color drained from his face and I feared he was going to cry at the sound of his niece's name. Luckily, he did not.  
"Are you going to shoot him?"  
"No my plan is-"  
"Cause that's what I'm going to do!" He stood up stumbling a little reaching for his gun which I grabbed. He made a move for it, but I pushed him easily back into his chair.  
"Give that back."  
"Devon listens."  
"Give it back Frank."  
"Devon shut up and listen to my-"  
"FRANK I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!"  
I slammed my hands down on his desk rattling the bottles sending some of them rolling off the desk clanking as they landed on the floor.  
"And you are in no shape to be giving orders. The very reason why General Mullan has been giving them out. I only came here to get permission for my plan because I wanted to show the men that you can still lead them so that you can still hold onto your position so that whoever god forsaken man replaces you won't do something vile with Nat!"  
This seems to sober him up a bit. He rests his head on his hands sighing heavily.  
"Do you really think they'll do anything with her?"  
"Yes, I have no doubt that they will."  
"Like what? Don't you remember she's one of us! She's our spy for God's sake!"  
"Yeah and she committed high treason remember, and to answer your first question they'll most likely hang her, shoot her, or do some other form of execution well before… before the guards have their way.  
Devon leans back.  
"What makes you think the guards would do anything? Wouldn't they have already done something with her?"  
"No. Cause they now she has a connection with you, and they know as long as you are still in command, you'll hang the man who touches her, but with a new commander in charge who'll look the other way they can do whatever. Do I have your attention now Commander?"  
He deeply sighs and nods.  
"Yes Frank what is it you wanted?"  
"We need a new Spy. With Nat proving that she cannot be trusted, and she's starting to show her pregnancy we would have risked the Germans hospitalizing her, of at the least putting her under house arrest until the child was born, but that's not going to happen,"  
"So, who do propose we have as our new Spy?"  
I sigh… I hate it when he drinks heavily.  
"Peter."  
"Who?"  
I throw my hands up in the air.  
"For the love of-..." I am walking in a small circle and go back to Devon's desk. "Nat's German Boyfriend, the one who got Nat Pregnant and cost us many men!"  
He paused a moment going over his memory before saying.  
"Oh… him… You want him to be our spy? But he's a German! He'll surely give us away or run off!"  
"Not as long as we have Nat. I bet if we threaten her safety, he'll do whatever we want."  
"But we wouldn't threaten her safety… Would we?"  
"No Sir, but Peter won't know that."  
Devon's face goes from blank to completely evil in a matter of seconds. God, I hate when he thinks that way.  
"Good. Afterwards we execute him."  
I want to argue, but I decide to save that for another day.  
"Thank you, sir. I'll go and inform our new spy of the mission."  
I salute and walk out heading back to the prison.  
When I get to the prison, I hear grunting and the sound of someone beating the tar out of another one. I roll my eyes and head to Peter's cell, which as I knew the guard sere beating.  
"Oi!"  
They all snap to attention and say.  
"Sir!"  
"You're supposed to be guarding him, not beating him. Save it for the battlefield lads." I gesture to the door and they all head that way.  
After the guards leave the cell I go in and help Peter up. He mutters through a bloody mouth.  
"Thanks, but I had it under control."  
"Whatever I got a job for you."  
He coughed a little and then said,  
"What job would that be?"  
"Since you cost us our Spy you are going to be our new one."  
He busted out laughing and then said.  
"Go fuck yourself. What makes you think I'm going to spy for you?"  
"The fact that Nat's life depends on it."  
He looked at me blankly than said.  
"You wouldn't. She means too much to you, and your commander."  
"You think? Her Uncle could care less about her. She betrayed us, and got good men killed just for your sorry ass. Besides even if I wanted to save her, she's going to be executed as a traitor once she has her child. Unless you be our Spy, because you see I was only able to stay their hand if I could use you as our spy stating that she means a lot to you… Of unless you feel otherwise, and I should give them the go ahead."  
I could tell by the look in his eyes I had him.  
"You're an ass you know that?"  
I stood up, and gestured for him to follow,  
"I get that."  
I walk out the cell with him close by my heels. The guards try to stop him, but I tell them to stand down. I lead him to the edge of the compound.  
I turn to him and say.  
"All you have to do is get whatever details you can about any troop movement, anything that we might find useful, and once she had her child you and her can live wherever however you damn well please." I start to walk away, and I say over my shoulder. "Fail, and she dies. I expect you back here in two days by dawn."  
I hear the underbrush rustle as he run off, and I smile. I am an ass, aren't I? Nat was never to be executed. She is to have her child and live as a closely watched civilian once she has her child. I find myself chuckling the whole way back to the compound.

Ch.9:

The two days went by, and I returned to the area I let loosed Peter. I stood there scanning the foliage looking for any kind of movement. Nothing. I waited for around an hour. I than muttered to myself.  
"He better show up."  
I stood there for another five minutes when Peter came panting out of the foliage and collapsed before me heavily panting. He held up a finger and I gave him that minute to regain his breath.  
"Report Peter."  
Peter stood up, still panting, but said.  
"It's been pretty quiet, but a mass amount of supplies is going to the South flank. Way more than a simple resupply. I think they're planning on attacking, but I have no idea when because you know… you only gave me two days to get information."  
I wrote the information down on a notepad I carried with me.  
"Do you have any idea what kind of supplies are being sent?"  
I do not know the exact number, but I saw the train go by. It seemed to be carrying a good number of firearms, vehicles, and fuel."  
"Any tanks?"  
"Yeah. This is the Germans you're talking about. Our entire strategy orbits tanks, and armored vehicles. Yet there was this one new tank I haven't seen before though. I don't know much about it, but I did overhear some Officers call it the "Tiger", and by the look of the tank it's a beast."  
"How many?"  
"I'm not sure around three of five. Maybe even more there were some vehicle under tarps, but I couldn't make out what they were."  
I finished writing and stuck the notepad in my coat.  
"Very good. You may return to your friends. If they ask you where you went just say you went for a jog."  
He nodded and started to jog away when I called out.  
"I don't need to tell you what happens if this information is fails do I?"  
He stopped and shook his head.  
"No. Meat here again in two days?"  
I shook my head.  
"Make it four. I want you to have as much time to get information."  
He nodded and jogged into the woods, and I headed back to the compound to get defenses ready for the attack.  
As I neared the compound German warplanes flew danger low overhead zooming past me followed by a series of explosions, and cannon fire in the distance.  
The Germans were attacking now!  
I ran for the tank garage but was met halfway there by my crew already in the tank. I quickly climbed the tank and hopped into my seat.  
"Get us to the south flank Driver on the double. We'll link up with allied forces once there."  
The tank lurched into movement as I got my headset, and helmet on.  
As we neared the South flank the sound of cannon fire became deafening with explosions all around. As we neared a set of R.A.N. troops set behind a sandbag another T-41 reversed backwards through the hedges firing a round at something that the driver was keen at getting away from. The tank's hull started to rotate but then a large round slammed into the side of the tank popping the turret clean off.  
I heard the Gunner mutter "What in god's name?"  
Than pushing past the wreckage of the tank was a large tank of a kind i've never seen before, and the only thing telling me it to be foe is the German cross on the hull, and that it slammed a round into our troops huddled behind the sandbags.  
"Fire a round into that monster!'  
"ON THE WAY!"  
The tank vibrated, and the breach lurched backwards, but when the shell hit the tank the round bounced off and soared into the sky.  
The German tank then stopped and gracefully rotated its turret to face us.  
"Driver. Get us moving please."  
"With pleasure sir."  
The tank lurched backwards as the driver slammed the tank into full reverse. I turned my periscope backwards to direct the driver and I saw an alleyway coming up just big enough to fit is.  
"HARD RIGHT!"  
The tank than lurched to the right and I was slammed into the turret side and I saw as the German's round go flying past.  
It was dark down the alley and I barely saw in time to yell out.  
"WALL!"  
The tank skidded to a halt tapping the concrete wall. I looked through my periscope at the wall and saw it to be a wall of a bunker. Good thing we stopped before smashing into it. Just than a shadow moved across the Bunker's wall, and I turned the periscope to the German tank with its gun pointed down at us.  
The Gunner fired off a round, but it just bounced off the tank's mantlet. He then sighed and stared at me.  
"I want you to know this was your idea."  
I said nothing, but the Driver said.  
"Yeah, and this is my idea."  
The tank than lurched forward, and the German tank fired a round, but it barely missed us slamming into the bunker wall behind us. We must have surprised their gunner, and we won't be as lucky next time.  
The German tank lurched backwards out of the way in the last second and we shot past, and then the driver pulled hard on the right steering stick causing the tank violently to turn around and gave us a perfect shot at their engine.  
I yelled out "GUNNER FIRE!  
The cannon fired just as the tank hit something low, but heavy causing the tank to flip sideways plunging me into darkness as I hit my head on the periscope.  
When I came too, I was outside the tank leaned against our tank now on its side. I looked around but quickly closed my eyes and my head burned with pain, and as I pressed my hand against my forehead, I felt bandages.  
I looked around for my crew and saw them huddled around the German tank examining it.  
Fighting backing a wave of nausea I walked over to them. The loader was fingering a large dent were our round hit but failed to penetrate.  
"Where's the tank's crew?"  
"They bailed sir. We think they thought we penetrated, but we don't know why they didn't scuttle the tank of anything. It's perfectly fine."  
The gunner chuckled.  
"Germans may be smart but they're very stupid as well."  
I nodded and started to climb the tank.  
"Let's see what's inside."  
Everyone started to climb except for the Diver who instead ran over to a shed and got a bucket of paint and hurried over. He pulled out the brush, and with a single stroke covered the German cross in dark green paint. He did the same with the other side and painted on the R.A.N. Royal cross on the turret and climbed up into the Driver's seat.  
When we all got in the Loader said, "What was that for?"  
The Driver turned over the engine and said, "So our own forces don't shoot us."  
He eased the massive tank forward getting a feel for the weight, and speed of the tank, as I got the radio switched over to our frequency and said.  
"To all allied forces this is First Sergeant Frank. My crew and I have captured a new enemy tank. We can be identified by the painted on Royal cross do not shoot us, over."  
I got a couple other units to acknowledge, but it was the ones I didn't hear from that worried me. Either they didn't hear me, or they've been whipped out.  
I told the driver to get us to HQ as quickly as possible, and the German tank did good speed for its size, but when we got there, we got a fee for just how large this attack was. Hundreds of German, and even a few Spanish soldiers were attacking the HQ, being supported by several tank including two of the new tanks. I ordered the gunner to shoot them first, and when the gun went off. I could feel the strength in the gun, and the result was awe inspiring, The enemy tank bursted into flames, and the Gunner set his sights on the next sending a shell at him as well which struck it right in the rear of the turret possibly killing everyone in the turret, maybe even everyone in the tank since it didn't move and no crew bailed out.  
The gunner opened on the other tanks shoot at the infantry with the coaxial, and the Driver tried using the hull gun, but to little effect.  
I chuckled at his effort. We'll need another man if we are to keep this tank. The tank rolled forward guns blazing, and I called out a few shots that seemed the most dangerous, but it was when an allied tank fired a round at us but all it did was bounce harmlessly off. I love this tank.  
After the Germans lost most of their tank support our Allied troops went on the offensive and drove them back.  
The Driver drove the tank up and we parked next to an Allied T-41 and the size difference made me laugh.  
I popped my head out and called out.  
"You guys looked like you were in trouble."  
To my surprise Devon came out of the HQ building with an SMG slung over his shoulder.  
"Then it's a good thing you showed up." He looked the tank over than said. "Hell of a ride you got there Frank."  
I chuckled. "Yup. Granted to us by the gracious of the Krauts."  
Devon chuckled and gestured for me to follow him. I ordered the crew to fall i with the defense line and I jumped off the tank and followed him into the building.  
He led me to a table that had a map folded out with lines drawn in to show our positions, and that of our enemy.  
"So, what's going on Devon?"  
"The Jerries have hit our South Flank hard. I thought you had a spy in the Germans ranks?"  
"I do, but he just got me the information. Saw the trains heading out, but if he knew it was today, he didn't say. I'll throw that past him and question him. If he knew he's a dead man."  
"Well never mind that we need to push back, and now."  
"I nodded. I'll lead the charge. You better be right behind me!"  
He chuckled, and unslung his gun, "I always am."  
I smiled and hurried out to the tank and climbed aboard giving the Crew a rundown of our new goal.  
Push the German offense back at all cost.

Ch.10:

Our newly captured German tank lumbers forward. We advance with a column of several T-41, and a couple of V10, and as well as a T-41/a with a large amount of infantry for support. The sign of our enemy is all around us with destroyed tanks, and dead soldiers both ours, and theirs, but none that are still breathing.  
My Gunner then says.  
"Maybe they fell back? I mean they might not have been expecting to hit such resistance and are now fallen back and we're wasting our time."  
I shake my head. "That could be true, but we have to do an entire search of the entire south flank, so until that is down, we keep thinking that behind every bush, behind every door, behind every wall is an enemy soldier. Expect them to pope out of anywhere."  
"Yes sir."  
After a good long ride along our south flank we keep getting the same clues even bumping into another group who almost shot at us. The Driver stopped the tank next to their lead vehicle.  
Their commander looks over the tank.  
"You captured a German tank?"  
"Indeed we did,"  
"Never seen one like this. How is it handling?"  
"Fairly well, but it's using a lot more fuel up than I'd like, and it's mobility slows down when going over uneven land, but otherwise it's a beauty."  
He nods. "Have you seen any German from your end?"  
I shake my head. "No. That's why we're going further South. You know. To make sure the Germans have captured a single-"  
A series of far of explosion go off, with enough strength for me to feel it. Everyone looks further south and we see large smoke columns crawling their way into the sky.  
I look over to their commander and nod, then say to my Driver.  
"Driver you see the smoke?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Head towards them but keep us out of sight."  
"Yes sir."  
I send the order down the line of armor, and men, and we drive heading towards the smoke hopefully to find some Germans to shoot at.  
As we neared the smoke, I saw it was rising from the front lines, but from the main Defense line itself! The Germans have completely broken through!  
I address the column.  
"Listen up men. The Germans have gotten through our front defenses and have from the look of it taken a part of the River Defense line. As Soldiers of R.A.N. it's our duty to keep them from crossing that River! Onwards!"  
The tank lurches forward, and as soon as we pass our old front defense lines, we see German troops and tanks. At the sound of our tanks many of them look at us, but since we are in a German tank, they weren't expecting us to shoot at them, of to bring friends.  
Our first shell hits a German tank sending its turret soaring into the air and landing on a truck denting its hood and shattering its windshield. The rest of my forces engage the German forces, with gun, and cannon fire filling the air, explosion turning up the dirt, shattering buildings, and concrete.  
I pop my head back down into the tank with a few bullets bouncing off the area where I was just moments ago. The turret rotates, and I see what the Gunner spotted. The Germans took one of our bunkers and were using it's MG to gun down our troops. Without orders the Gunner opens fire sending an HE shell right into the bunkers killing everyone in there.  
I spot another German tank coming at us from the right.  
"Gunner, enemy armor 100 meters right!"  
The turret rotates again, but when the gun got on the target it's nothing but fire. I look around and spot other well dug in German soldiers dead, and even spot a few go down from unknown shots.  
"What the?"  
Then I spot them. A team of about two squads of soldiers totaling around 18 all in R.A.N. heavy armor, but judging at their speed, and mobility I'd have to saw their armor was not made from steel like mine. Than as a soldier nears, I spot a unit patch on his shoulder. The R.A.N. Royal cross with a sword, and rifle crossed over it. R.A.N. Royal Elites.  
I can see it in the way they move, the way they gun down the German soldiers with deadly accuracy, and the way they communicate with one another with no words, just hands signals, and knowing your teammates every thought that is only achieved after years of vigorous, and hardcore training can grant.  
In short, these men, and women are the soul definition of R.A.N. military might. I caught up with looking at the Royal elites that I didn't even know I was being talked to.  
I looked around the turret.  
"What?"  
The Loader sighs, and mutters about how old people have no place on the battlefield.  
"What the hell is going on Commander?"  
The Gunner fires off a shell and looks at me. "Who are they?"  
The loader looks very confused. "They? Who are they?" Without waiting he pops open his hatch and pops his head out, and then right back down pale as a ghost. He looks at me.  
"Umm... There's a man on our tank."  
I pop my head out and by god the Loader was right… and he had a gun pointed at me. I quickly pop back down but raise my hands out of the hatch and shout.  
"R.A.N. Armored Brigade! I'm First Sergeant Frank!" I pop my head back out leaving my hands where he could see them. "Who might you be?"  
He lowers his gun and nods to his comrades. He hopes off the turret onto the hull, and before he jumped off the tank he said. "Name's Dudley Johns of Royal Elite First Division. Your asses have now been saved First Sergeant."

Ch.11:

I look baffled at the Royal Elite who looked to be in his late twenties. "Saved? Where the contingency troops?" The soldier looked blankly at me, more of an annoyed look than confused, but I neither the less said. "You know. The soldiers who are sent as a counter attack if the defense wall is ever breached?"  
The man smiled than coolly said. "Where are the contingency troops. The King trusted none of the other branches to have the skills or resources to do so. Not the Army, not the Marines, none of them, except us. We are the only people that stand between the Enemy, and home., now if you excuse me old man, I have a battle to win because someone doesn't know how to hold a fucking line!" He jumped off the tank ran a few paces then turned around and yelled "Don't get in my fucking way either of I'll fucking end you!" He then ran off rejoining his squad and heading off, then disappearing behind a building.  
I growled and said. "Prick. They always have been. Think they're so tough."  
I was about to slid into the tank closing the hatch behind me when I heard someone behind me say.  
"Not all of us, just Dudley." I jumped, then quickly turned around to see another Royal Elite, but this one being a woman, which is rare in the Royal Elites, so it means she's more dangerous than the others. Having to always prove herself must have sharpened her into a deadly weapon.  
I quickly spoke to the Driver. "Get us moving. Re-group with the rest of the units and await orders."  
"Understood."  
The tank rocked as we moved forwards, but she stayed there looking at me, and I realized she's expecting an answer.  
"Um yeah, I guess so… Still you guys act all high and mighty yet me, and my boys are the ones on the front. I haven't seen one of you since the Great War Missy."  
She smiled, and she seemed excited about something suddenly quickly saying.  
"You're a veteran?" She kneeled getting really close to my face which bothered me, but I didn't show… as much as I could hold back. "I've always wanted to meet one of you old guys. I figured I never would get the chance thinking you're all either dead or retired! In training we all worshiped you guys! Not only the Royal Elites, but all of you guys! Are there any others?" She tries to get her head into my hatch to see into the tank saying, "Are the rest of your crew Veterans?"  
I shoved her back saying. "No. They're all young fools!" I heard the Loader's, and Gunner's hatch opened and saw the two men poke their heads out watching the women.  
Upon seeing them she gets disappointed. "Oh. I figured you old farts stuck together. Your compassion for your brothers in arms is the first thing they drill into us. They talked about how you guys always watched each other's back, and, and! She squealed. I kid you not. This woman who is trained from the age of 16 to however old she is now, to be nothing but a stone-cold killer just squealed into my ear.  
"The stories of glory, and honor you, and your brothers brought this country are well known in our ranks. If you survive this, I so want to hear stories." She made her way off the tank, but before she could jump off, I grabbed her arm and said.  
"I don't think you will want to. As your instructors may have told you… It wasn't all honor and glory back then. Not a lick of it. It was just surviving."  
She looked taken aback, then just sat at the edge of the turret swinging her legs over the edge saying.  
"You know what First Sergeant Frank. I like you. I'm going to stick with you, because you know… I still want to hear those stories." The look she gave me when saying those last words told me she wasn't so keen on hearing them now, but her eyes were also filled with something all young people give me when I tell them I'm a veteran of the Great War. Something that just angers me to the bitter core. Pity.  
I slam my hatch and drop to my seat. The Gunner, and Loader drop to their seats as well.  
The two men look at each other not knowing what to say, when Gunner says. "They're all just pains in the butt if you ask me Frank, I wouldn't mind her one bit."  
"Yeah Frank, I mean why doesn't she ask her Instructors? I bet he served back then."  
I quickly checked the radio, and asked for orders, but only got back what we were originally told, fight the Germans back, then checked the periscopes happy to see friendly soldiers, and other tanks heading to the other breach about half a mile away. The large smoke pillars did not bode well.  
"She can't"  
Gunner, and Loader look at me confused. Gunner then says. "Why not? Can't they see their old instructors?"  
"There's none left. They all died, of are in such bad shape there were discharged. Many committed suicide after the war."  
"What happened to them?"  
"The Battle of Devil's cross roads is what happened to them."  
They didn't press on. That battle was R.A.N's bloodiest, and was what got the King to get us out… We lost 86% of our forces in that battle, including most of the entire Royal Elites branch. Only a few were left, enough to train the next Generation.  
As I sat there thinking of the past, I heard a faint whistling then I heard the RE on the turret yell.  
"SHIIIIIIT!"  
Than the tank violently rocked as if it was ship in the midst of a hurricane for what seemed like eons,  
I popped my head out of the hatch and looked ahead, and saw two massive craters, I then yelled to Driver. "HALT!"  
The tank shuddered to a stop, and that was when the second salvo hit, sending a tremendous shock wave that I felt rattle my teeth, and it blew my helmet off sending it flying.  
"What in God's name going on! The German's don't have anything that powerful!" The third Salvo hit, and nearly through the young RE off.  
She grabbed onto my hatch to stay on, laying down on the turret roof, then said. "It's not the Germans! It our own forces!" Than the fourth salvo hit, and a truck behind us exploded, and I felt hot dirt, and stone sting into my face.  
"DRIVER! Move us around the damn hole and move forwards!"  
"I can't see anything!"  
"TURN LEFT AND FLOOR IT!"  
He did as he said and the tank moved with haste, and it seemed that the tank did not want to be obliterated as much as we did not. Than the fifth Salvo hit and a massive column of dirt, vaporized bits of rock, and who knows what else soared into the sky right where we were but cutting us off from the rest of our forces. I signaled for them to turn around and move around the area. The tank neared the outer edge of the crater, and I said to Driver. "Turn right sixty degrees and keep your damn foot on the gas pedal at all time!"  
"Aye, aye sir!"  
I turned to the RE. "What is shooting at us."  
All she did was point ahead of us, and I saw it. The scavenged turret of the RWS Super Dreadnought "Dauntless" firing it's 21-inch guns at us.  
"Why are they shooting at us!" The Earth shakes from the next salvo. Way to close.  
"You're in a German tank, and they got itchy trigger fingers! Get out of the open!"  
I nod. Spotting a small village, I yell "Driver get us in those buildings we need to lose contact so we can tell them we're friendly."  
"Roger that!"  
The tank does some hard maneuvers, and soon we're amidst buildings driving past wrecked storage depots, wrecked vehicles, and bodies. We must be getting close to the German's positions, and it would have been a perfect flanking maneuver if it hadn't been for that blasted dreadnought turret.  
I spot a garage up ahead, and it seems to be empty. "Driver see the Garage?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Get us in it. We'll wait for them to stop firing."  
"Aye aye sir."  
Driver pulls the tank into the tight fit that is the garage. The engines turns off, and we are left in silence, then we hear the whistling the dreadful explosion, but soon it becomes chaotic, and messy, and soon after that it stops.  
I contact the rest of the group we were with, and they tell me they suffered heavy casualties from the turret but have regrouped with the main force that is currently trying to fight the Germans back, and retake land we lost, and of course we find ourselves in the middle of the territory the Germans captured. We close the garage door and hunker down for the night glad the turret won't be shooting at us anymore, but as I lay on the engine deck of the turret with my lads at my back I can't sleep. I know Devon is out there, and I know he's alive, nothing can kill him, it's the fact he can still be injured, and I don't want to see another friend discharged from the army with no hope of a normal civilian life. I've seen what it does to people, they just become shells of themselves.  
At the sound of footsteps outside I sit up, and reach for my pistol, and as I crawl up onto the turret, I see the RE trooper sitting there fiddling with one of her knifes.  
"Don't worry it's just a patrol. They've passed here about five times now. If they knew we were in here I'd be surprised."  
I sigh with relief, and holster my weapon, and walk (more crouch walk) over to her, and sit down.  
"Never caught you name."  
"Mary Judith. Second Lieutenant Mary Judith at your service." She salutes, and I nod.  
"So Mary. Do you think we'll make it?"  
She nods. "I see no reason to think otherwise. We're in a German tank, so we can drive right past them. Our only problem is that we may get shot at."  
"Well you'll be on the outside of the tank, and you don't look like any German soldier I've seen. Even Spanish soldiers don't have armor like us."  
She chuckles, and nods. "That's because the rest of the world has given up body armor for lighter more mobile soldiers."  
"You don't see to have a problem getting around."  
She nods again. "Yeah." she than rasps her knuckles against her chest plate. "Experimental armor. Strong as steel but half as heavy. Only the engineers know how this is made, and to anyone who opens it up, it looks like plain metal. I'm just happy I have it. Helmets made of it as well… speaking of which you lost yours."  
I shrug. "I'll live." I playfully smack her shoulder. "Get some rest. I'll take over."  
She nods, and heads over to the engine deck, and I sit there alone. This is going to be a long night. It's just so happens. I'm a pro at long nights.

Ch.12:

Night turns to day, and I wake the others, but before we can leave, we figure out a plan on getting to friendly lines without getting blasted into pieces.  
I rub my chin listening to Driver's plan.  
"So are best bet being to simply drive past the German since we have one of their tanks, all we'd have to do is put some dirt, of something over the Royal Cross, and we'd look like any other German tank, but then comes the problem just that. We'd have no way of letting our forces know we're friendly and they have some big guns defending the line. At the moment the Germans, and Spanish had the last line until they hit the River itself, and all they have to do is cross a large open area littered with mines, anti-tank ditches, and who knows what else kind of traps the engineers have placed out there so we can't just drive out there."  
Gunner nods and says. "I like we're you're going, but let's do something a tad bit simpler shall we? We cover up our cross, and go out right? But we wait for the Counter Attack that is surely going to attack at any momme-"  
"In about 8 hours."  
We all look at Mary, and I say.  
"What?"  
"The Counter Attack. If it's going to be led by my fellow Royal Elites comrades than we'd have at max 8 hours until they attack, or at the minimum of 3 hours, it all depends on how desperate we are, and what we know of the enemy forces."  
I nod, and stand (of as well as I could). "Let's go with Gunner's plan. We roll out in an hour so perform any task you see needs to be done that does not warrant leaving the barn."  
The others nod and get to work doing little tweaks to the tank, and I shuffle over to Mary.  
"What do you think of our odds?"  
"I'd say they're fair. We have a good chance of getting caught by the Enemy and being killed, and we have a good chance of being killed by our own men. You should really pick a different tank."  
"I had a different tank, but it… flipped over."  
She softly chuckled. "What do you think our odds are Frank?"  
I shrugged, "I've seen battles that should have been a cakewalk turn out to be the toughest of them all, so I don't tend to think about the odds, and I pity the poor fool who makes it his job to do just that."  
Mary laid back onto the tank turret roof looking about into the Barn's rafters. "I wonder how the Other countries in this war are doing. Are they having as much trouble as us?"  
"I heard from an officer that the Germans almost reached Moscow, but were pushed back, and that the German attack on Stalingrad is still raging on, but strong enough we haven't heard much from the British or any of the others. All I know is the Japanese attacked the Americans, and now they're brought into this mess."  
Mary sits up and looks at me. "Do you think we should have stayed and continued to fight in the Great War?"  
This question took me by surprise. "What?"  
"Do you think that the 1915 R.A.N. cease fire was a good thing?"  
I sigh not really knowing what to think, so I just search my feelings, but I come up empty.  
"I'm not sure Mary. I lost so many friends, so many comrades in that war… I can't imagine fighting for as long as the rest of the world did. The King when he signed the cease fire was hoping that us leaving the war would cause the rest of the world to wake up, and stop the fighting, but as we both know that didn't happen. It happened so I don't think about it much."  
She nods, but before she could speak Loader came up.  
"All repairs, of whatever we could do is finished sir. Our only problem is the engine is acting up, and we don't have the parts to fix it, and we're fairly low on fuel, and ammo, so if our mission fails, we'll have no second's chances sir."  
I nod. "Very well. Mount up let's get moving, I want to be out of this barn before the attack commences."  
We all got into the tank except for Mary who hunkered behind the turret staying as low as she could,  
Leaving the barn felt good. It was too small, and I always had to be crouched while on top of the tank, and the open space of the outdoors was always comforting. We drove on heading in the direction of what we believed to be the front lines, and I was surprised by how few Germans there were. Many just looked up, and when they saw the tank didn't bother any more. We passed several other tanks, and what seemed to be ammo debuts for the attack they themselves were undoubtedly planning.  
We had to stop the tank off the side of the road that was just at the edge of the this defense sector and that opened up to the large open area and to friendly lines since the engine was beginning to overheat, and while we waited for it to cool down a German, and Spanish soldier who at first didn't seem to care much about the tank, now seemed very interested in what the tank was doing here. As they got closer to the tank, I tried to think how loud my pistol would be, and would anyone else hear the shot, but before I could think of attacking them a truck with an officer stopped on the other side with a tank a few yards behind.  
The officer started to yell in German asking the two soldiers what going on, and they told him that the tank just stopped here, so the officer started yelling at us to get out of the tank and show him who they are.  
"I will count to five before I order you to be destroyed!"  
Loader looked at me. "What do we do?"  
"One!"  
"We can't fight out of this." and as he said that a truck with more German, and a few Spanish soldiers appeared with the men jumping out, and assuming position around us. The Soldiers were getting so close they were basically right next to us getting ready to climb up. What a moment Mary! I turned the periscope towards the engine deck completely forgetting about Mary, but I didn't see her there. I began to turn the periscope around, when I spotted her looking from behind a corner. Damn Royal Elites.  
"Two!"  
I tried to think of what we could do. More and more troops will be arriving, and our chances of survival are dwindling rapidly,  
"Thr-"  
He never got to finish his words for the Germans must not have had to worry much about something we have been. The massive explosion toppled the soldiers over, and the truck exploded, and before I could think the next salvo landed causing the building across the road to vanish in a massive pillar of dirt, and smoke.  
Three more quick reception salvos followed, and lucky we were not hit, but not so lucky for the soldiers. I instantly tried to locate Mary, but the explosions have kicked up so much dirt, and dust I could barely see anything.  
"Does anyone have eyes on her?"  
"On who?"  
"On Mary you twats!"  
"No sir I can't see anything."  
"Neither can I sir.  
"Nothing out the Driver port sir."  
"I hate big guns sometimes."  
I nod. "You can tell high command after we get out of this, just keep an eye out, and get ready to move Driver!"  
"But sir our engine hasn't fully cooled! The temperature gage is barely out of the red!"  
"We'll have to roll with it for now Driver just get ready."  
"Sir the smoke is lifting!"  
I quickly looked around trying to find Mary, but I saw nothing, just the Soldiers trying to get their bearings, and when I looked across the open landscape that separated the two sectors, I saw a massive wall of dust.  
"What the hell is that? A dust storm?"  
"A dust storm out here? Really?"  
I shook my head. "No. It's the counter attack." I looked around and found an ally way big enough to get the tank in.  
"Driver. Alleyway right, 30 meters get us in it. I don't fancy our chances fighting against our own men."  
"Aye aye sir." The tank shuttered as we moved and I could hear the pings of bullets bouncing off our armor, but soon they'll have bigger problems, and the shell explosions told me they just got in range of our tanks.  
"If we are found by our forces what do we do sir?"  
"We surrender of course."  
"Very well."  
The bad part of our current position was I didn't tell the Gunner to turn the turret around, so the gun was facing forward when we entered the alleyway and it's too narrow to swing around, so if we get spotted it'll be up to me to stop them from shooting us.  
I turned the periscope around so I could see the road we just drove off, and the soldiers were still approaching us, but they all stopped and looked in the direction of our advancing forces, they started shouting and firing their rifles, and SMGs, but they soon tried to run, but were mowed down by MG fire.  
The first T-41 drove past, as did the next, and the men ran past as well more occupied with getting as much land back as possible.  
I popped my head out, and then came a V-10 which I guess it's commander saw us for it immediately stopped and it's gun swung around, and I start waving my arms around as did Gunner, and loader who were popped out of their own hatches,  
The V-10 commander's hatch opened, and a young man popped out aiming an SMG at us.  
"You guys friendly?"  
I nodded. "Yes we are, we're R.A.N. Soldiers I'm First Sergeant Frank we got separated from our main unit yesterday when we were mistaken for an enemy tank by the dreadnought guns.  
He lowered his gun and said. "Ah. So you're the one Commander Devon told us to keep our eyes out."  
"Devon? Is he still alive? Where is he?"  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch he's fine. He's back across the valley in the HQ center, been worried sick about you wondering if you're tank had been obliterated in the blasts. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you alive, now get across, I'll send two tanks as escort, so you won't be shot."  
"But aren't we needed to help in the attack?"  
"Not when you have a tank like that. We need as much info on them as we can get. I'm sure once you get over there, they'll give you another one so you can come and join us."  
I nodded and he drove off.  
"Driver head for friendly lines at full speed. We don't want to waste much time"  
As I began to close my hatch, I heard the clatter of boots climbing up on the tank and popped back out to see Mary climbing up.  
"Thought you lost me, did you?"  
I smiled. "Glad I didn't. Guess you heard our mission?"  
"Yeah. Let's get this over with I want to shoot some Nazis!"  
It didn't take as much time I thought it would to get to HQ and get another tank. A T-41 like the last one, and to be honest the German tank may have been good but getting into the T-41 commander's seat was like coming home.  
So being accompanied by the two other T-41 tanks we sped across to get into the action as quickly as we could manage, but I seemed we were in for some surprises in this one.

Ch.13:

We regrouped with the main force, and our goal was to advance forward, and recapture a large Bunker that was serving was the enemy's HQ. There was just a slight problem with doing that… When our engineers designed and built the damn place… they built it to be able to repel a fleet of battleships. Some of the walls were over 40 feet thick of steel reinforced concrete.  
I had my head popped out using a pair of binoculars I took off a dead German to recon this massive fortress.  
I scanned the place seeing numerous guns all ranging from heavy machine guns, to naval cannons. A frontal assault was impossible, and even if we had air cover the planes would only be shot down.  
One of the 308 mm cannons fired and landed close by sending a shock wave that rattled me to the bone with a downfall of dirt son following.  
"Blast it if this keeps up, we'll never take that bunker before nightfall."  
Another explosion rattled the tank, and I heard Gunner curse from in the tank. His hatch opened and his head popped out with him holding a blooded cloth to his head. I looked at him and said.  
"Gunner where the hell is your helmet? You know they give us them for that exact reason?"  
He nodded. "I now I know, but we were in such a rush to get back ere I forgot to grab it."  
I sighed and grabbed the radio.  
"Command this T-41 443, 'Old Man' requesting orders over."  
"Roger Old Man, proceed with your attack, take your forces, and sweep south, and flank the bunker. Take it at all costs over."  
I sighed, and another explosion showered us with dirt, and rocks. "Sir, the sides of the fortress are no weaker than the front of rear. I need orders that won't be getting my men killed over."  
"You have your order, now see them through over."  
I sighed and switched the radio to my platoon's frequency. "Listen up, Command is wanting us to flank south, and attack the bunker. I know it will be tough, but hang in there, and we will succeed."  
"Roger lead the way."  
"Driver move us out. Head south, Gunner fire at anything that moves."  
The tank lurched forward, and I looked behind to see my forces. 5 other T-41, 2 T-41\a, and 3 trucks each holding 20 men. This i going to be one tough nut to crack, even with my forces.  
It didn't take long for us to bump into the German front line defense.  
An MG-34 began to spit lead at my tank from the second story of a building, the rounds pinging off my tank's armor, while their German, and some Spanish foot soldiers engaged the R.A.N. troopers as they jumped off the trucks,  
The MG switched targets and focused on the men disembarking from the truck mowing down three, Mary took this as her que to get into the action, jumping off, and unloading her side armor into two soldiers, and taking some cover.  
"Gunner you see that Mg?"  
"Hard to miss sir."  
"Give him a face of High Explosive to chew on."  
"On the way."  
The min gun belched fire, and the window the MG was in vanished in an explosion of wood splinters, and fire. The coaxial opened gunning down several German troops who picked the wrong time to peak over.  
The R.A.N. soldiers moved from cover to cover firing on the enemy with deadly accuracy, with Mary leading the way.  
The main gun spat out another HE round into a pile of sandbags the enemy were using as cover sending the bags, and men flying.  
The tanks continued to advance directly behind Mary, and the men firing their main guns and coaxial into the defending troops.  
As we got closer the enemy soldiers began to fall back. One of the soldiers grabbed an AT grenade and was about to through it, but I aimed him up in my SMG and fired off several round killing him. The grenade rolled out of his hand and exploded sending the troops who were standing next to him flying a few feat landings with a thud.  
Than the soldiers began to run, shouting at each other as they went. When the last enemy soldier vanished and the noise of gunfire diminished to only that of fighting far away, I heard a new noise. The rumble of an engine, the creaking of tracks. A tank was coming.  
"Tank in bound, find cover."  
Mary, and the men all scoured about finding the sturdiest cover that was available.  
As the noise from the tank grew, I was hoping it wouldn't be a tiger, and then it rounded a corner, and it wasn't. Just a Panzer IV which one of the T-41\a fired a 130 mm round into it, and the tank exploded in a fireball without even firing a shot.  
We stood there for a few more second trying to listen for anything else that may be on the way, but all I heard was the wind, and the sound of cannon fire in the distance.  
"Alright let's move out. We still got some land to cover before we're in range of the Bunker's big guns. I want a slow advance cover every alleyway, and shoot anything that moves."  
The tanks rumbled forward while Mary lead the men on foot going from door to door clearing out any Soldiers they found.  
Soon we came in range of their rocket artillery, and dozens of rockets started to scream towards us.  
"INCOMING!"  
I hunkered down in the tank closing my hatch as the rockets landed all around each explosion rocking the tank.  
We sat their silence praying a rocket could not hist as, and then the rockets stopped, and I popped my head out of my hatch to see the damage.  
We lost two T-41 tanks, and one of the T-41\a's lost a track, and had minor damage, but once the siege gun's tracks were back on we continued our advance, and we only got five feet before the hurricane of MG, Cannon, and any other kind of gun fired on us.  
The sound of bullets pinging off the tank, and the explosion was deafening. I yelled into my radio. "Keep moving forward, make it hard for them to hit you." I than turned to Gunner. "Take out those MGs before they shred our men to pieces." He nodded and I switched back to the radio. "All tanks fire on those MG guns, I don't care if the cannons are shooting at you, you can't do anything about them id our men can get to the bunker's wall they can get in using explosives, get those men to the bunker at all cost!"  
The cannon fired, and I heard the *boom* of the other tanks opening fire. The coaxial rattled away, as we advance forward. The men were safe enough taking cover behind our tanks as we moved up, but soon the cannon fire became too much, and we took cover behind buildings as the enemy guns shelled away at us.  
"Damn those guns are ripping us to pieces!"  
I grabbed the radio and switched it to HQ. "HQ come over HQ, this T-41 443 'Old Man' we are pinned down and need reinforcements over."  
"Roger Old Man reinforcements are inbound hold tight. ETA 10 minutes."  
"Roger, Over and out."  
I switched to my platoon's frequency and said. "Alright lads we have friendlies inbound 10 minutes, just hold out."  
"Don't know how much more of this we can take!"  
"Just hold on and keep your head down!"  
I popped my head out of my hatch, and saw Mary, who came over and climbed up.  
"So, are you having fun Frank?"  
"Are you?"  
"Not much. We lost 18 men so far, and I don't know what we can do. Using the tanks as mobile cover works only so much, and they have gobs of MG's there. I'm not even sure we have enough explosives to crack through the walls."  
I nod. "Then you'll climb up. Get rope, ladders, anything you might need. This bunker has to fall, and today."  
The reinforcements arrived, and it was only more men, no tanks which bugged me.  
I dismounted, since the shelling seems to have let up which either means they're running out of ammo of found better targets to shoot at. Most likely the latter.  
I was happily surprised to see that our reinforcement consisted of 2 trucks filled with 20 men each, and all those men were Royal Elites.  
"Forty Royal Elites. This should even the odds."  
Mary cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Frank, I have a new plan."  
"What is it Mary?"  
"You said we need to take this bunker by nightfall correct?"  
"I also said we need to do it today, and we're running out of daylight, we can't wait forever."  
"That's just it. We could wait for nightfall, sneak up to the wall with some rope, and ladders climb up, and hit them before they now their nose is broken."  
I think it over, and nod, "I'll tell command." I went back to my tank and got HQ on the line. "HQ this is T-41 443 'Old Man' over."  
"We hear you Old Man."  
"We have a new plan. We are going to attack the bunker at nightfall. It's our best chance of success over."  
A long pause followed, and I wondered what could be taking him so long when he came back. "Alright your mission is a go, Friendly forces will be attacking else were to lure enemy forces away from your section. Good luck over."  
I jumped off, and spread the new orders to the men, and got everyone ready for the night assault. I grabbed my SMG, and some extra clips when my crew came over.  
"What are you doing Frank?"  
"Getting ready. We're attacking the bunker tonight."  
"Frank. We're tankers, not foot soldiers. We should be giving them cover fire and taking out their MG positions."  
"Yeah, and that would alert the enemy that we're attacking them. We need this to be a surprise, besides. I may be in a tank, but in my blood runs foot soldier. Remember I was around before the tank."  
"Yeah Frank we get it you're old and what not, but still. They are attacking that fort with 82 men, half of them is R.A.N.'s finest soldiers the Germans are screwed if they get up the wall."  
I slapped in a clip into my gun and cocked it. "And I'm going to make sure they get there."  
I walked around checking on the men. I found Mary helping some of the men elongate a ladder, and other tying hooks to the ends. I nodded thinking to myself that we have a good chance of succeeding.  
Night finally came, and the men gathered up. I scanned the bunker walls barely able to see the German soldiers patrolling and waited. The sound of cannons from the distance was the signal and I gave the go ahead to advance. This was a day I was glad we were given black armor.

Ch.14:

Mary, and I lead the way weaving through ruined buildings, and briefly stopping before we entered an open field right in front of the bunker fort's wall. I could see the barrels of MGs poking out from the bunker's slits, but it didn't seem the saw us. It was about 30 feet to the bunker's wall, and it was all open no cover. If we were going to be seen it would be there.  
We ran across the open field, and I tensed up expecting to hear the MG opened up, but as I slammed into the bunker's wall, and as the rest of the men did as well nothing. The only noise being the sound of the gun fire on the other side of the fort, and I just prayed that the enemy is not expecting an attack from this angle not with a much larger force on the other side.  
We waited for about a full minute before the men started to set up the ladders, and we waited another minute before the men threw up the ropes.  
Once that was all done, we began to climb some going up the ladders, the rest going up the ropes. As I neared the pillbox slit and climbed through, I heard the men ahead of me deal with the German MG gunner stabbing him with a knife, then tossing his body out of the bunker. His body landed with a thud, and we didn't wait to see if anyone else heard and we moved further into the bunker, at first killing a few of the defending soldiers silently until one of the enemy soldiers manage to raise the alarm.  
A high pitch siren sounded off, and I heard the shouting of German, and Spanish before I heard their boots hitting the concrete floor. The enemy rounded the corner and by the look of surprise on his face it was clear he wasn't expecting this many soldier. We filled him and his two friends he brought full of bullets and moved on. We split up into two groups. A group was going to head up, and deal with the big guns, while B group would head further down and open the main gate to let in the rest of our forces.  
Mary went with group B, and I went with group A. I began running up the stairs leading the way with my men at my back. The stairs opened up into another fairly large pillbox with its slit facing out towards the main force with some enemy soldiers firing their weapons. They never even knew we were there as we unloaded our clips into them.  
I ran over to the slit and looked out into the night for a moment before running up the next set of stairs gunning down another trio of enemy soldiers who were responding to the gunshots.  
We came up into the last pill box before the roof and the big guns, and no one was there.  
Something was off. taking this fort has been too easy, and I haven't even lost a single man yet. Where are the rest of the defenders?  
We got to the roof, and I saw where they were.  
Sandbag walls lined everywhere with half a dozen soldiers behind all of them each with an MG. They opened up as soon as I came into the door, and I took one in the shoulder, but the two soldiers behind me were not so lucky getting hit basically everywhere.  
I cursed and fell back into the pill back we came from. The door only allowed two of three soldiers at a time fire remotely safely as two other soldiers found out when they poked out two far and got mowed down the sheer number of bullets.  
The medic patched my arm, and I looked around the dimly lit pill box at the other soldiers who were willing to fighting but couldn't. I'm sure there another passage to the roof, but the time it would take to find it would take too long, and we would no doubt meat the same kind of resistance.  
I looked around the pill box but save for a few boxes there was nothing we could use. In a fit of rage, I kicked over one of the boxes yelling in frustration.  
One of the soldiers who was watching me ran over to the box and picked something up. As he held it up to the light coming out of the pillboxes slit, I saw it was an HE grenade launcher. It was basically a long tube with a trigger handle at the bottom, and a large grenade at the end.  
I ran over to the box and found more, and when we pulled the lids over the one that was under it, I found more.  
I smiled and picked one up. "Everyone grab a grenade launcher, and prepare to fire."  
Everyone ran over to the box trying to avoid getting shot as they passed the doorway, and picked up one of the weapons, and ran back to their spot holding them at the ready. I went over to door and leaned against the doorway holding the weapon.  
I waited for a second all eyes on me waiting for the signal.  
"NOW!"  
I peeked over, and fired, as did another 10 soldiers who quickly pulled back to let the other 10 soldiers fire their own.  
For a good half minute there was nothing but explosions, and then explosions were replaced with screams.  
One soldier held out a large stick of TNT and looked at me.  
"Just to be safe?"  
He shrugged, and I nodded the approval.  
He lit the bundle of sticks than tossed it. I heard German, and Spanish yells of alarm followed by a large explosion, then the sound of debris coming crashing back to earth. Silence.  
I peeked through the doorway, and were sandbags, and soldiers where was nothing but scorched black concrete and bits, and pieces of people. Plus, a large hole that fell away into some room or hallway below. I looked down, and through the smoke, and dust I saw a pile of rubble with a hand sticking out. Almost as if someone was climbing out, but no one was for they were dead.  
I smiled, and we slowly walked out weapons at the ready, but we saw no one. At least right now. It was a big roof after all.  
We advanced up and met some more resistance, but we quickly put them down. We reached the first set of cannons, but it was being defended by enemy soldiers taking cover behind some sandbags. When they saw us, they opened up, and they caught three of my men before we all found some cover to return fire from.  
I waited for the pitter patter of bullets hitting the concrete wall I was taking cover from to die down, then peeked over and fired off my SMG catching an unfortunate soldier in the temple and hitting another one in the neck. I quickly ducked back down as bullets ripped the air, I was just in.  
We traded shots with one each other, until one or two of my men ot sick of it and threw some grenades. The explosion was followed up by quick shooting, gunning down the enemy soldiers who were stunned by the explosions, but not stunned enough not to fire as I caught another bullet in the same damn arm! So, there I was sitting on a box as the medic once again patched my arm up as the men set the explosives.  
"You're having some bad luck sir."  
I looked back at the now five bodies of my fellow soldiers.  
"Not as unlucky as them though."  
He nodded and went to go deal with more wounded.  
We cleared the area and I took cover behind a wall bracing, then the earth shook, and my ear rung as the trio of guns were turned into nothing but scrap metal.  
We were up and moving before the dust had a chance to settle.  
We came up to the last set of guns, a total of five all in a row firing away at the main force. It was not defended as the other one was, just a squad or so of enemy soldiers guarding the guns taking cover behind whatever they found.  
We decided not to have a fire fight, and I sent five troopers ahead, each with a bundle of TNT. When about 10 feet from the enemy's "line" they lit the bundles and tossed them.  
The enemy soldiers shouted in alarm as the TNT landed among the gun crew, with one even going to try and toss it back, but it exploded in his hand before he got the chance, and the other blew shortly after sending bodies, debris, even one of the guns toppling over the edge of the roof.  
With our mission compete we began to clear the fort heading down the regroup with Group A.  
I didn't really know where they were, and all I did was follow the bodies, and dead enemy, and friendly soldiers alike.  
We continued to run down passageways, through pillboxes, through a barracks.  
The sound of gunfire began to echo through the halls, and I followed them until we came into a large passageway that lead to the main gate. Mary, and her men were pinned down by men defending the gate.  
We ran over to her group taking cover.  
I slid next to Mary. When she saw me, she gave a weak smile, and said. "I take it the guns are destroyed?"  
"The main ones yes. We better hurry up, and deal with these fools before soldiers from the other side of the fort flank us!"  
She peeked over, and fired off five shots, and crouched back down before the bodies of the five men she just shot had a chance to even hit the ground.  
"That's easier said than done, I lost a bit of men coming down here! It seems they wanted to defend their gate more than the guns."  
I smiled, and emptied the rest of my clip, crouching back down pulling another clip from my pouch and slamming it in.  
"Any plans?"  
"Yeah. kill the enemy, and op-"  
And just like that the gate opened…. Less opened and more a tank came crashing through the door with well near a thousand men right behind it making quick work of the enemy soldiers who now found themselves… Flanked.  
The men than fanned out into the bunker dealing with any resistance they met. They took no prisoners. That's the Royal Elites for you. Tell them to take a fort, don't be made when you have no prisoners. Wanted prisoners? Should have said so.  
After the gunshots ceased, Mary and I walked down a hall heading to the HQ of the fort.  
"How long until the rest of the line is taken?"  
She shrugged. "Another few days maybe? This is the only 'super bunker' they managed to capture, so we shouldn't be expecting this kind of resistance, and besides the Royal Elites are leading the way. Our enemies don't stand a chance!"  
I roll my eyes. "Arrogance will only get you killed."  
She stopped me and looked me in the eyes. "It's not arrogance. It's called skills."  
I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine. You are very skilled *cough* arrogant *cough* soldiers secured the entire fort?"  
She glared at me and said. "For the most part. There might be a small cell of them around here, but they won't last long, and are no doubt trying to find a way out without getting killed, so I'm sure the- LOOK OUT!"  
She pushed me aside and then two gunshots rang out, and a German soldier who was right behind me fell over blood pooling from a wound in his neck.  
Soldiers ran in guns at the ready, but they lowered them when they saw the dead men. The kneeled down by the soldier making sure he was in fact dead.  
I chuckled lightly and stood up. "Thanks Mary, that was close." I looked at her, and she held out a blood covered hand looking at it in surprise before looking at me saying. "I need a medic" Then collapsing.  
I caught her and screamed "MEDIC!"

Ch.15:

The medics arrive soon holding a stretcher between them. The quickly bandage her up, and carry Mary away running for the hospital and all I can do is pray she makes it there on time. Like ever helped anyone before.  
I soon find myself left there alone. I stare down the hallway for a brief second then I let out a long sigh and walk off to find something I could wash this blood off with saying to myself. "Here we go again."  
I turn the water off and grabbed a towel off a hook and dried off my hands. I than heard the shuffle of feet stop at the door way, and I turn around to see Devon standing there.  
"How is she?"  
He shakes his head, walks over, and pats me on the shoulder. "Only time will tell my friend, they managed to stop the bleeding, and remove the bullet, but she lost a lot of blood."  
I nod and say. "Any word from my little spy Peter? I'd expect him to send a letter, of something."  
Devon shakes his head, and spits on the floor. "Nope. Only thing we do know i that someone keeps sneaking into Nat's cabin for a visit, and all guards claim it was not them."  
I sigh and rub my eyes. "Peter. It's Peter. Most likely trying to find a way to break her out."  
"But that's impossible. That base is one of the most defended spots on this island! Only the Palace is better protected. He would surely be killed!"  
I nod. "Well until we get orders to move back, we'll just hope our soldier's aim is good, and none of them hit Nat in the crossfire."  
He nods, but then gestures for me to follow, and we leave the room.  
We walk down the twisting hallways, and pass through one of the bunkers. I could hear the clanging of hammers, and men yelling orders to one another repairing the damage from the battle.  
We stop at a simple wooden door that leads to the command room. I reach for the handle, but Devon slaps my hand.  
"What?"  
"I was told not to enter until requested."  
"What?"  
He fidgets with his uniform and I realize he's in his dress uniform. "Going to a ball or something?"  
He looks at me and sighs. "Wish you'd wear something other than that blasted armor when was the last time you bathed?"  
"When did this attack happen again?"  
"Right, right. You should have gotten one as soon as you could."  
I look at him baffled. "Devon, we've spent weeks if not months side by side in the trenches not bathing the whole time, and you're saying you know mind my smell?... Beside I've had bigger things on the mind."  
He gives me a sideways glance. "Not like you to be shaken up from a friend's death."  
"I know, and she's not dead… At least not yet, and I haven't seen a friend die for some years now, and Mary reminds all too well why I stick to rule number one."  
"Yeah, but this time you didn't. What was it that broke through you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Is it because she's a girl?"  
"What?! Hell no. It's more along the line that even this damn war hasn't taken away her youth. She still yearns to learn, to have a connection with someone else. I remember when I was young like that."  
Devon chuckles. "Yeah now you're an old grumpy Grandpa."  
"Come on I don't even have grandchildren. Not even children."  
"Still regret it?"  
I shake my head. "Nope. Haven't even crossed my mind in all these years and won't for many more."  
The opens and two Royal Elites come out and stand by the door.  
"Commander Devon, First Sergeant Frank, the King awaits you."  
I look at Devon in shock. "And I wasn't told?"  
We walk in. "You had bigger problems, beside I didn't know until he was calling for you, and I."  
We stop at a large table with an equally large map covering it were the King, and two Generals stood with him.  
I've always liked how him like his Father never really look like real kings. Here our Ruler stands in full combat gear not a crown on his head, the only thing separating him from us being well kept hair, and a shaved face,  
The king looked up from the map and smiled when he saw us. "Good you've arrived."  
We kneel before him, and we say. "You called for us your highness."  
He waved us up. "Please call me don't call me that. The name is John."  
We nod, and I eye the surrounding RE troops whose fingers seem to a little too close to their triggers.  
I clear my throat and say. "What did you call us for… John?"  
Devon whispered to me. "He's not what I expected."  
I whispered back. "Neither was his Father."  
The king clapped to get our attention back and said. "I called you two here for your unit is no longer needed in these areas and will be returning to the Southern flank by Fourteen hundred tomorrow, so I guess you should ready your men, and equipment."  
Devon bows, and leaves the room not waiting for me, but I stayed there, and the King looks a little confused by my presence remaining, and the RE soldiers take a step closer.  
"Your Highness, I mean John. With all due respect I have a friend in the hospital here, and I wish to remain until she is ready."  
"Is this friend of yours part of your unit First Sergeant."  
Him mentioning my rank caused my spine to tingle a bit. "No sir, but she is a dear friend and I wish to see her through for I know she would me."  
"What unit is she a part of?"  
"She a Royal Elite sir." Mentioning this some of the troopers around me seem to relax a little as if me being friends with another RE makes me like them.  
"Denied First Sergeant, you will return to the Southern flanks by tomorrow evening, and that's the last of it. Dismissed."  
I want to argue, I want to demand to stay, but I know that would most likely land me in a small stinky cell, so I bow, and leave the room.  
Instead of heading to help my men get ready for the long trip I head for the hospital.  
When I walk in, I see her right away, and I bob and weave around the other beds, Doctors, and Nurses until I'm standing next to her.  
Her eyes are closed, face very pale, and her breathing sounds forced, but when she opens her eyes, they're full of life, and a fire that refuses to burn out, and a smile I cannot help but return.  
With a hoarse voice she says. "Hey."  
"Hey."  
She tries to sit up, but I lightly push her down.  
"Rest don't move. Too much."  
"So, what brings you here Frank?"  
I rub my neck. "The King is her-"  
"The King is here?!" She again tries to sit up, but I push her back down. "I need to protect him, I need to make sure he's safe! There could be more Germans, or Spanish, or someone who wishes him ill, I must protect him!"  
"Mary. The King is fine. He has two Generals, and two dozen RE troopers in a room with him for what it seems all time. If anyone wants him harm, I'll like to see them try."  
She relaxes a little, but when she settled down, she erupted into a fit of coughs that brought up blood. A Doctor nearby checked on her, but his face which was already grim seemed to become more so.  
"So why did the King talk with you?"  
"He ordered me, and my unit back to the southern flank."  
Her eyes sadden. "So, this is the last time I'll see you?"  
I shake my head chuckling lightly. "No. Well I doubt it. I mean I still know people who I served with back in the...Great War."  
"What Frank?"  
I sighed and pulled up a stool. "Do you still want to hear about my war stories?"  
Her eyes brightened so much I swear I could use them as flashlights. "Hell yeah! All I want to do is rub it in the other's faces let them know I found a Great War Veteran, and heard his stories, heard from him what the Great War was like. No one from my unit has ever met a Great War vet, and we all dream of a day where we do. That was one reason I stayed with you. I hoped I'd hear something about your time, but after I got to know you a little more, I figured that chance would never happen."  
I smile and say. "Well my time in the army started ages ago when I was young and reckless. Me and a few of my friends got it into our heads that we'd rather serve in the army that work on some farm for the rest of our lives. When I got to that base for my brief training many things changed for me. One of them was I met Devon there, and right away we became good friends."  
I went on from there telling her about my brothers in arm giving each one of them their due respect when describing them. I told her about my first week in hell of what the nation called "basic training" I told her about my reaction of when the French invaded, about the first time I fired a rifle, and when I first used that rifle to kill a man.  
I told her about the battles, the condition, but I made sure to tell her about the brotherhood we had between men, the kinship that no one could break. I went on, and on not letting one piece of detail go. The good ones, and the painful ones.  
I not only told her everything as a way to pay a respect to my fallen brothers, but also because Mary deserves to know what kind of men came before her, and what kind of shoes she now walked in.  
She laid there, and soaked it all in. Being quite as a child hearing a bedtime story from their parents. And it was the first time in a very long time that I wished I had children so I could pass my stories onto, but I decided Mary was more than worthy of them.  
In the end I never found out if Mary survived her injuries. Even years later all I've heard are rumors. Rumors I dared not go after for some things are better left unknown.

Ch.16:

Two days. Two damn days it took us getting back to the Southern flank. The enemy's recent attack, and more importantly their defeat must have them all kinds of crazy for the entire way there we had to dodge massive enemy patrols, enemy dive bombers. Of course, we had the occasional skirmish and a dive bomber hit one of the trucks a couple of times… by the time we got back out of the 320 men we had leaving the Northern flank 15 were killed, and another 35 injured with around 5 of them expected to die at any moment.  
When we finally got back, I could just feel the relief come off the men in waves hitting me like a hurricane. Command expects my men to be do any kind of fighting. They need to restock, and rest.  
Command came through and granted use a full 2 two days to restock, and rest which I knew the men badly needed.  
As the men unloaded supplies, and the wounded Devon started to head for his old office stopping at the door to say to me.  
"Frank can you go check on Nat? I want to know if she's ok."  
I cross my arms. "You can't hide from her you know? You must go and talk to her about this. The war won't last forever you know?"  
"Yes, Frank I know it's just-" He looked over his shoulder, I don't know if it was the bags under his eyes, the wrinkles I swear we're not there before, but most of all the look in his eyes. We're getting old, and this man can't handle any more stress."  
I nodded. "Alright I'll tell her you said hi."  
He gave a weak smile, and walked in. On the way to Nat's cell which is in fact an officer's cabin, but under lock and key, with steel bars over the windows, and doors, and guard dogs. On my way there I removed my glove and looked at my hand. It wouldn't stop shaking. Not heavily, only lightly, and I only saw it because I was looking very closely. Also, as I stood at the door the guard taking his time to look over my ID I noticed I was slightly out of breath, and I leaned against the wall.  
One of the guards looked up. "Tired old man?"  
I chuckled to myself. I never took my age serious. I still do the things I did when I was 20, and I'm 55 now. "I guess so."  
He smiles and I get cleared to go in.  
Going in I clear my mind of any thoughts I had before focusing on the new task at hand.  
As I enter the place looks like any other Officer cabin, but anything that could be used as a weapon has been taken out, but as I look over Nat she's sitting on a furnished chair reading a book, and then I noticed the bulge of her stomach, the look in her eyes… she wasn't in the mood to fight. This was probably nice for a woman in her shoes. She gives a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.  
"Rumor has it that you guys crushed the German Offensive."  
I nod. "Yeah, but you do know there are also Spanish soldiers, too right?"  
She shrugs. "So? Any way what you want?"  
"Your uncle says 'Hi'." I leave it at that and turn to leave, and when I reach for the door she says.  
"He's a coward, and you know it."  
I stop right there pausing, and then turning around. "What did you say?!" unwanted furry builds in my gut, and the flames must be seen in my eyes for she looked shocked as if I called her a harsh word, but her face quickly changed, and she says. "I said he's nothing, but a no back coward who has no meaning of the word 'family'!"  
I walk towards her stopping only a few feet away, and I have to control myself, so I don't snap, and yell. "Devon has no meaning for the word family'? This coming from YOU who betrayed her own people, let hundreds of good men die, because you fell in 'love' with a no good, back stabbing German scum, and you think Devon doesn't know what it means? I think you better look the word up, and study it real close."  
She starts to say something, but her eyes dart behind me, and I hear a light thud, and with speed, and reflects that only war can teach you my fist connects with the Jaw of none other than Peter.  
I hear Nat stand up, and shout something, but I pay no mind to it. Peter stagger back, and wipes his face pulling out a knife, and he lunges for me.  
I grab his arm and tuck it under my arm and jerk his elbow upwards, and I hear a satisfying pop, and Peter screams in pain, and he pulls free his right arm now dangling useless.  
He quickly bends to pick the knife up, but my boot connects with his face before he can grab it, and as he falls to the ground my other bot lands a solid one on his back.  
I had to give the kid credit for he got back up, blood seeping out of his busted nose, and split lip. Panting holding up his one fist.  
Yelling he charges again, but I step aside, crab onto his jacket, and hurl him into the wall. He struggles to get up, but this is where I decide to end it.  
I kick him onto his back, and before he can even scream i'm on him slamming my fists against his head like it's a punching bag.  
I feel Nat tug at my trying to get me off, but I shake her off landing blow after blow. Peter tried to land one on my, but I simply break that arm as well, and keep at it.  
I get up, and I slam my boot into his side, once, twice, three times, and finally a fourth time stopping when I hear his ribs crack.  
The door opens, and the two guards peer inside, and when they see Peter on the ground come rushing in, one of them grabbing at him hauling Peter up, and dragging him out.  
One guard stays there looking at the splatter of blood on the floor, then to my bloodied knuckles, then to me eyes. "Not bad for an old man, right?"  
He nods his head. "Yes Sir, not bad at all…I um… Do you need a medic for your hands Sir?"  
I shake my head. "That will not be needed." The Guard leaves, and I follow stopping at the door, and tipping my helmet to Nat. "Night." and I close the door.  
Walking down the steps I hear Nat crying, and instead of reporting this to Devon I instead head for the tank pits to help my crew with whatever they need helping with.  
When I get there my crew were in the process of replacing the engine which surprised me.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
Driver looks up, and tells the others to keep working, and hopes down. "We're replacing the engine why?"  
"Well I can see that, but why?"  
"Because we got a new engine. Stronger, lighter, more gas mileage as well. It's better than the old one in every way."  
"What about spare parts?"  
"This new engine uses a lot of the old engine's parts, so we already have them."  
I rub my chin pondering and Driver lets out a small gasp.  
"Sarge your hands. Do you need some bandages?"  
I look at my split knuckles and shake my head. "No, I'll be fine."  
"Very well."  
"You said it was lighter right?"  
"Yeah."  
"By how much?"  
"I don't know, but it certainly feels a lot lighter. Why?"  
"I don't know. Might have an idea that would put your welding skills to the test."  
"Additional armor?"  
"Yeah. Not sure how though." I look around the pit, and then I see the turret sitting there. I've never seen this turret, and it does not match the one we currently use.  
"Umm guys what's with this turret?"  
I hear the thud of the engine being lowered into the tank, and Gunner comes over to me. "Oh yeah we got that almost as soon as we got here with orders to get it on as soon as possible. Saying it's a new upgrade for the T-41 giving it a better gun to handle those big nasty German Tanks."  
Loader comes over wiping his hands on a rag. "They call them 'Tigers'."  
I look at him. "What about Tigers?"  
"That big tank we captured before. The Germans call it a Tiger tank. It's their biggest, and nastiest, but they don't have many. This new 76mm gun in that turret should give us the punch needed to knock them out, but from what range is yet to be seen."  
I chuckle. "New engine, new gun, new turret." I start walking towards the tank, and the others follow helping my get the turret off. "Are we the only one to get this upgrade?"  
Driver shakes his head. "No 7 others have it as well."  
"But we have around 13 tanks in this unit, with another 7 on the way to replace our lost ones, and you're telling me only 7 of them have this upgrade? Why?"  
"Well you see Sarge this upgrade is right out of the oven new, so we don't have many. I say we should be counted lucky for getting it in the first place, now let's get this turret off."  
We make good time getting the two turrets swapped, and as the others start getting tools cleaned and put away and checking on the turret, I just look at it. How many Tiger tanks can we possibly see?  
I chuckle to myself. I bet we won't see another one for at least another 3 months if they are indeed few in number. As my mind starts to wonder I think to myself. I wonder how Mary is doing.

Ch.17:

scan the enemy trench system as rain comes down pinging on my armor, and the tank. All I see through my binoculars is enemy soldiers with their weapons pointed our way. So far, I still haven't spotted any AT emplacements which either means they have none, of they're very well hidden. Putting down the binoculars I sigh rubbing my eyes. Gunner's head pokes out of the Gunner/Loader hatch.  
"See anything yet?"  
"Nope just the Enemy soldiers. You were right they saw us coming down that hill, but it seems they haven't had time to bring in reinforcements, and we have superior numbers here, and plus they're going to need their heavier equipment elsewhere. If we start seeing tanks it means nothing good."  
The tank is parked among large bushes and we camouflaged the tank by placing branches around it, and this one particular branch keep poking me in the neck and irritating me.  
I hunker down into the tank closing my hatch and Gunner drops down as well. Loader was resting his head on the gun breach but lifted his head when we came down.  
"See anything?"  
"It's what I didn't see that I fear."  
Driver then says. "Are we green for go Sarge?"  
I grab the radio and say on all frequencies. "All Units this T-42 443 'Old Man'. The Light is green, I repeat the light is green. Let's kick their asses out of here."  
Cheering over the radio is accompanied with the cheers from my crew as the Driver sets the tank into drive and we head back to the main force. As we regroup with the main force, and come crashing through the brushes, a wall of steel monsters charging towards the enemy line, and all the while I think with glee. Finally, we go on the attack. After three months of planning the entire R.A.N. military might of a million men come crashing down onto the German line with the intention of breaking it. This day is going to be good.  
Bullets ping off our tank, and I can't help but laugh. "They think bullets will stop us?"  
We stop briefly and the gun fires and we continue our assault  
I look through my periscopes and notice enemy soldiers crouching around some wooden boxes, and one pulls up a panzerfaust.  
"Gunner Panzerfaust 9 o'clock fire HE!"  
"On the way!" He presses the trigger and the gun belches fire, and the enemy soldiers turn into a explosion of dirt, and smoke, and I spot one of their heads sail through the air and vanish behind some bushes.  
I barely even noticed the tank crossing their trench only feeling a slight jitter rumble through the tank, and when we're on the other side we get the order to halt and turn around. Trap them in,  
"Driver halt. Spin 180 degrees! Gunner fire at will!"  
"With pleasure!"  
As soon as the tank stops moving Gunner fires, and breech reaches for me, and falls short returning to its original position in a blink of an eye. Machine gun belching. I almost feel sorry for poor chaps in the trenches  
After the infantry finish off what we missed they get back into their large HT-1 and we rumble forward intent on continuing our attack.  
"Do you think we'll do it?"  
I look over at Loader as he, and Gunner stare at me. "Shut up, and keep ready for anything,"  
"Sir we are. Let up man we've been fighting with each other for the past two, and a half year now. You know we can handle anything."  
"So?"  
"So, answer the question. Do you think we'll do it?"  
I sigh. "I don't know. Maybe. You happy now."  
They sit there staring at me with blank faces, then Loader says. "Wow you are such a downer. Lighten up Frank. I think we'll punch right through their line, and kick em all the way back to the beaches where this started!"  
Gunner looks confused and says. "Wait if we still haven't punched through their line yet than what was that we just hit?"  
"That was just their outer defenses, and beforehand they used to be well protected, but now after our air force is now back in the game the enemy is finding it more and more hard to conceal their guns!" He salutes towards the roof of the tank. "I salute you airmen."  
I roll my eyes. "They vanish for a full year, and we get pounded by the German, and Spanish air force, and now we're supposed to thank them? Where the hell were, they when they fucking invaded in the first place!"  
Loader raises his hands in surrender. "Calm down Frank. You know our Air force was shit back in 41. If they deployed, we wouldn't have an air force. Plus, that full year of them being gone allowed them to train nonstop, and now I'd say we have some of the best pilots in the war!"  
"What about American pilots?"  
We all peered down at the driver.  
"What? I've heard they're pretty good. Them or maybe the British."  
"Driver how much do you hear of the others in the war?"  
"Now much…"  
"Yeah, so zip it."  
I look at Gunner. "Now, now Gunner. Calm down."  
He was about to say something when over the radio I heard. "Contact! Enemy line straight ahead they have 88's! GAAAHH!"  
"All units attack, attack, attack.!"  
"What's going on Frank?"  
"Get ready lads!" I peer through my periscope, but I don't see anything yet since we haven't cleared the trees yet. "We almost out, and we should have a clear view of-" As we come crashing out of the forest hell unleashes.  
Bullets, mortars, and shells come raining down on us, and we still have around 300 yards till we hit their line. Three hundred yards of open land we must cross.  
"Gunner fire on those 88's! Driver keep moving full speed ahead!"  
Gunner fires the cannon, but misses the gun sailing right over it, and Driver does a sharp turn just in time to avoid an incoming shell.  
"Damn those 88's are too low! I can't get a good shot from this angle!"  
The tank rocks as the tank next to us goes up in flames, and Driver says.  
"What kind of angle do you need?"  
"Well one where I can actually see the gun!"  
I yell at him. "Gunner focus on what you can shoot. Those MG's are filling our men with lead!"  
The tank ahead of us explodes, and I see an opportunity as the crew bail out.  
Driver stop behind that destroyed tank! Gunner fire on whatever you can see! If you can get a shot on the 88's you take it though!"  
"Yes sir!"  
The driver rams the destroyed tank, and the cannon fires, and an MG emplacement is destroyed.  
I look around the battlefield. What HT-1's that were not destroyed have stopped and the men have unloaded taking cover behind whatever than can firing off a round when they can. The other tanks are either destroyed or like us taking cover behind the wrecks.  
I say into the radio. "Order! I need orders now sir!"  
"What do we do?"  
"I'm pinned down!"  
"We're hit, we're AHH!"  
"Hold the line!"  
"We're doomed!"  
"We need to fall back we're being torn- GAAAH!"  
"We're pinned down by an 88 we need orders now!"  
"Where's the commander's! What are our or-"  
"GAAAAAH!"  
I through the headset off, and Gunner looks at me concerned. "Less staring and more shooting Gunner!"  
He goes back to shooting firing off a round into an 88 which at least made me smile.  
"What the sit rep sir? This is a complete mess! This line isn't even supposed to be here!"  
I stumble trying to decipher the orders over the screams of the others. They were screaming to loud, all at once I couldn't hear anything.  
"Sir?"  
So many screaming, so many screams.  
"Sir!"  
I feel my heart race. All the screaming. Just like the trenches. Nothing but screams.  
Gunner then shakes me, and I stammer out of it.  
"Sir what are our orders?"  
I look out my periscope and I notice some of the men, and tanks and slowly backing up trying to fall back. If we fail here than we may never break their lines. I look at the enemy's line at the row and row of 88's, and my eyes fall on one where the dirt wasn't piled as high, and some of its sandbags have fallen over.  
"Gunner. 88 4 o'clock you see it?"  
"Yes sir I see it."  
"Do you have a clear shot?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Fire HE, blow a hole wide open for me."  
"One HE on the way!"  
The gun fires, and in a tremendous explosion the 88 is turned into scrap sending pieces flying everywhere and knocking over enemy soldiers not caught in the blast.  
"Wow! Wha- What kind of shell did you use?"  
"HE round just like Sarge said. We must have hit an ammo box or-"  
I slap him over the helmet. "Shut it. Driver get us through that whole on the double! Guner get ready to fire the coaxial, and fire more HE on the other 88's when you have a shot!"  
"Yes sir!"  
The tank rumbles as Driver gets us moving, and I pick up the headset. "This is T-41 443 'Old-Man" we've blown a hole in their line, and are advancing through over!"  
One by one they started speaking back at me.  
"Did he say he broke through over?"  
"443 repeat over?"  
"We're breaking through?"  
"Everyone follow 443! We have a way through!"  
Than one patriotic lad yelled. "GLORY TO THE ROYAL LANDS!"  
And our tank crosses the trench and the gunner starts laying down fire filling the trenches with lead than shooting an 88 full of good old HE sending it up in flames.  
The other tanks start crossing with the men crawling into the trenches to clear the Germans out.  
"Gunner 88 pointing right at us 2 o'clock fire!"  
"On the way!"  
The shell hits right in the barrel bending it badly and killing the crew.  
"Driver keep moving. Make it hard for those 88's to hit us!"  
The violently slumps to the side, and their shell goes over us.  
"Driver what happened!"  
I hear the engine gunning but we're not moving. "We're stuck in their trench!"  
"I don't have a sight! I can get the gun lower!"  
I open the hatch and poke my head out and not even 15 yards away a 88's stares right at us as the crew hurries to reload.  
"Bail! Bai-" Before I could finish the next word a T-41 crashes into the gun knocking it over than rolling it over destroying it all the while as it's machine guns spit lead at the enemy soldiers.  
Everyone pokes their head out of their hatches, and Driver says. "You said to bail?"  
I look around and I see the German, and Spanish soldier raising their hands in surrender as our troops aims rifles at us.  
I climb out and jump down looking around. We broke through their line! The enemy soldiers not killed of surrendering are running for their lives as our men give chase.  
"Come on guys. We better get the tank unstuck. We got a lot more miles to cover before we hit the beaches."

Ch.18:

We advanced more than then 50 miles into Enemy land before the advance was called to a halt in order to get new orders, resupply, and wait for the enemy's next move.  
We set up base in a town the we recaptured around dawn. It was a good day rolling into that town all the town folks poking their heads out of their windows only to be delighted at the sight of our men marching down the street.  
I set up our tank "pit" area in a farm yard a few yards from town. We set up tents and lit some fires and ate some dinner as day turned into night.  
I sat on the turret of my tank eating some beans when Driver walked up to the tank holding some flowers that the town folk gave us smelling them.  
He leaned and the tank sticking his nose in the flowers with a big grin on his face.  
"My Mom own a flower shop, and I grew up helping her tend the flowers. Roses have always been my favorite. So nice looking yet the thorns said, 'Go away'." He stuck his nose back in the flowers. "But I've always loved their smell, and I'd always pick one of two no matter if I got cut or not. I just had to smell them. My Mother never really liked that. Always yelling 'Those are for people in love. Are you in love?!' I'd always say 'Yes Mama. With you. After saying this a few times, she left me be. God, I hope she's ok. I haven't seen her since the war."  
I finished my beans and sat the can down looking at the sunset.  
"My mother was a painter. She painted every Sunset, and Sunrise for as long as I could remember. She had hundreds of these pictures, but always destroyed them except for a few saying that they didn't catch the 'feeling' of something. I never really liked painting. Never was good at it, and I ended up like my Dad working in a factory. I liked it. It was good pay, and I worked on machines keeping them working." I looked down at Driver and said. "Did your Mother make it out before the Enemy came?"  
His smile flickered, but he held it looking up at me and said. "No. She was too stubborn. I'm sure she's fine, and most likely selling flower to the enemy as they try and tame some R.A.N. women, but as they will find out they're more stubborn then the men. And more hot-headed as well."  
I sat there in silence and soon after Driver walked on an sat by the fire talking with the Crew of other tanks as well as some infantrymen.  
I laid back looking up at the now night sky seeing the stars, and slowly my eyes closed.  
That's when the first shell landed rocking my awake and damn near making me fall off the tank.  
I quickly got to my feet peering into the night when the second-round hit, and soon after the fourth, fifth, sixth.  
I jumped off the tank and crawled under it as did some other men trying to shield myself from the dirt that stung into my face.  
The Earth beneath me shook like a rocker bouncing me up and down, banging my head on the roof of the tank praying that one of the shells don't hit the tank.  
The shelling continued for what seemed forever, explosion the only thing I could hear along with the whistle of the shell that came right before.  
Than finally the shelling stopped, and the explosions, the shaking, the noise of the bombardment was replaced by the noise of men screaming in pain, and the sound of a town burning to the ground.  
I hurried out from under the tank and ran to the other side of the tank falling into a large crater and climbing up to see the town engulfed in flames the sound of women, men and children screaming as they burned to death.  
Driver ran over to me and help me out of the crater. "They shelled us HE to keep us from getting in our tanks as they shelled the town with incendiary shells." He started running towards the town shouting over his shoulder. "We got to hurry. It's our people in that town! We need to get them out,"  
I ran after him running right into Hell. Fire was everywhere and as was the screams. No matter where I looked a building stood burning, with people running out of them on fire Soldiers, and anyone else not ablaze desperately trying to get them put out.  
I did not know where to go Who needed more help? Where are they? Then I heard a scream of a little girl from the building to my right and slammed into the fire eaten door busting through it with flaming debris raining down on me as I enter. In the house is nothing but fire, with smoke sucking the air out of my lungs and scratching them up with every breath, but I ignored that as I homed in on the sound of the little girl.  
I heard her crying from upstairs and ran up the stars my foot falling though one of the steps, but I quickly pulled it out and ran up the rest of the stars.  
I got to a door that I could hear the crying coming from and reached for the door handle only to feel the burn of a thousand suns.  
Screaming in pain I pull my hand back waving it in the air trying to get rid of the pain, but the sound of the Girl's crying got me to stop. I looked at the door. It was pure oak at least an inch and a half thick no way I was busting it down without an axe which I did not have. I had only one way of opening the door. Without thinking I grab the handle and turn it. As I run into the room, I find the girl hiding in a closet huddled down, and she seemed spooked by my presence when at first reach for her.  
"It's ok's I'm a friend I'm getting you to safety now come here!" I pick her up and bolt out of the room. The stars fqll apart under my weight and I barely stay ahead of the collapsing star way, and I land onto solid ground, and start heading for the doorway, but then flaming roof beams fall in front of it blocking my way, and I than spot the back door seemingly unblocked by nothing but a wall of flames.  
"Oh deer. Tuck your face in kid or you'll lose your eyebrows!"  
I felt he tuck her face into my chest and charge at the door throwing my full weight through the fire and into the door busting through it and landing with a thud onto the ground. Picking myself up, and the girl as well I run out of town and back to the tank where everyone else was gathering.  
I set the girl down by my tank and point at her. "Do not move from this spot you understand me?!" She nods, and I run back towards the flaming town, but then the second bombardment begins, and I'm flung backwards and into darkness.

Ch.19:

Not much time passed by the time I regained conscious, but that didn't matter for I had more pressing matters.  
I struggle to my knees brushing dirt off me, and looking around, and not five feet from me was my T-41 blown on its side, and half buried in the dirt looming over me.  
As I get to my feet my heads take a dive, and I almost fall over, but I use the tank to balance myself as I throw out my stomach.  
I limp around the tank and to where the fire pit was, but now it was nothing but several craters with small wisps of smoke coming out of them.  
I continued to limp around the ruined camp site noting the other tanks from my platoon are in similar shape as my own.  
I not only look for my comrades, but for the enemy. Surely, they would press one after a bombardment like that, but I continue my search I don't see any Germans, or even any Spanish troops. I than figure it's safe to call out.  
"Is anyone still alive call out!"  
My voice echoes around growing more and more faint until fading away into the whistle of the wind. I look back at the city, and I'm not surprised to see most of the building now smoldering ruins with many flames still burning.  
The fact that there are so few bodies would have raised anyone else's hope of more survivors, but The Great War taught me that just because you don't find any bodies after a bombardment doesn't mean there aren't any casualties, and by the way the tanks, and other various support vehicles are wrecked, and buried makes me wonder on how I managed to survive.  
I scavenged what I could from my wrecked tank, and I was pleased not to find any bodies in there, and I was also pleased by what I found. The MREs from my tank are still in good shape, and I found one of our SMGs we took as trophies from the dead enemy soldiers, and two clips for it. I always did like it over the standard issue. Not because the standard issue was bad just because I liked killing the enemy with their own gun.  
I lean against the tank, and eat some of one of the MREs, until some rustling next to a wrecked HT-1 draws my attention.  
Picking my gun up and holding it at the ready I walk to the wreck praying it's someone from my platoon, but as I round a wrecked truck in front of it, I some bodies. Not soldiers, but some of the civilians we managed to safe from the town. I sigh and lower my gun, I start to turn around but one of the bodies catches my eye, and as I look closer, I see it's the little girl I saved from her burning home. She looked no older than 7.  
I shake my head in disapproval, and decide I better start walking back to HQ before the enemy gathers itself and attacks while we have our pants down.  
I get no further than half a click when I hear the rumble of engines coming from the direction the bombardment came from which meant only one thing. The enemy. I jump off the road and hide in a bush hoping that it was still too dark to see well for I'm sure I stand out.  
The headlights appear from the distance cutting into the sky as it becomes more and more lighter by the minute.  
At the rate it was getting lighter I would be visible by the time those halftracks came by, and my heart began to race as they drew closer now. I could clearly see that they're German halftracks, with what looks like a Spanish troop truck behind it.  
It continued to get lighter, until it I could see clearly. Than the halftrack drives past, then the truck and the one after that, and I start to think I haven't been spotted, but then a truck they must have captured from us stops right in front of my bush, and my heart goes to my stock as I get ready to fire my weapon.  
The window rolled down, and out popped the head of a R.A.N. Soldier whose head I almost shot.  
"Mind where you're pointing that friend. Why don't you come out from that bush? We're heading back to HQ. You're welcome to hitch a ride." He points to the back, and I sit there for a few more seconds before getting up, and climbing in.  
Soldiers scooted and gave me some room to sit, and the truck went under way once more. As the truck rumbled down the road one of the soldiers say. "You don't look like you're from our unit who are you?"  
I look at him and say. "First Sergeant Frank. Tank Commander. My platoon was attacked and after the enemy set the town on fire via artillery bombardment, they landed some shells among the surviving Town's people. I haven't found any survivors, and I fear the worst for my crew."  
He goes quite thinking it over than says, "You mean the town we just passed?"  
"Yeah. I figured the enemy soldiers would have steamrolled right past us after the bombardment they gave us."  
He nods. "Yeah. Over a thousand artillery pieces fired on your position, and multiple other. An attempt to force us back, and many positions such as yours was destroyed, but the Enemy underestimated just how many of us there are, and just how far we will fight before we die. We managed to push them back another 5 miles, and we even managed to capture a fair amount of their artillery guns which are right now shelling their former owners."  
"But did you find any survivors from my Unit?"  
"What unit is that?"  
"Fourth Armored Platoon, as well as some infantry from the 51st mechanized infantry brigade,"  
He sat there and thought it over and started to nod. "Yeah late last night when we pulled through there, we saw a lot of what was left of your unit. We sent them home after they repelled the Enemy attack. Brave bunch. A man named uhh Rogers led them back. That name sound familiar?"  
I shake my head. "No. I don't remember my men's name in case they die. Helps me sleep not fully knowing them. I've had too many friends die."  
He nods. "Yeah. My Dad gave me the same advice. Told me to remember Rule Number One, said it would save me a lot of pain, and suffering allow me to focus on surviving this war, but after a few men I served with died I found it harder that I did not know them. I wanted to know their names, know where they came from, who their family was. Yeah a few of them have died, but I'm glad I got to know them. I'd give you the same advice, but… You seem like the kind of man who don't need it."  
Knowing that at least some of my unit had survived we rode the rest of the way to HQ in silence.

Ch.20:

As the truck came to a stopped, I jumped off which turned out to be a very bad idea as soon as my foot hit the dirt pain shot up through my leg. One of the soldiers jumped off and helped me up. "I'll take you to the field hospital."  
He began to tug at me, but I pushed him off. "I need to report to my commander He'll be able to tell me how many men from my unit survived."  
The soldier hesitated then nodded and regrouped with his unit who were marching off towards the barracks.  
I limped through the courtyard, and I guess me being covered in mud, and dirt drew a lot of attention to me as people stopped what they were doing and stared at me, but I ignored them and headed straight for Devon's office.  
When I opened the door, he looked like he saw a ghost. "My god you're alive!"  
"My men-"  
"Yes, yes, your men arrived and said you were among the missing and I feared that you died, but I should have known better."  
"Devon how many survived?"  
He shook his head. "Not much. Most of the civilians died, as did most of your veterans. About 50 men returned after the 551 mechanized infantry brigades helped push back the enemy advance. What happened to you?"  
"I got buried in a crater ok? What about my crew? Are they alive of do I need a new crew now?"  
"No, no they're alive though Rogers is badly injured, so you'll need a new-"  
"Who is Rogers?"  
"Oh yes you never learned your crew's name. He's your gunner. When they rolled in, he was in rough shape, and almost lost both his legs, but God was on his side as the Doctors were able to save them. Miracle I tell you as very few men in his situation managed as well."  
"What about the rest?"  
"The rest are in various shapes, but unlike good Rogers they can all walk, though your loader has a few broken ribs, but he insists he can still fight saying 'You don't need ribs in a tank,' you can relax Frank your unit is more fortune than others. We lost a total of 3 entire brigades! One of them was even a Royal Elite brigade!" He let out a deep sigh. "We are stretched so thin right now. If the enemy attacks like that again it will seem our 43-summer offensive will be halted before the summer is up."  
I shake my head. "They won't. An enemy only attacks like that if they're desperate. I guess they're stretched just as thin if not. I heard about three weeks ago that the Soviets are giving the Germans hell, and they're needing more men to the Eastern front. Is that true?"  
"We don't know. All I've heard is that the Allied forces have invaded Sicily near Italy so that should give us some breathing room as it seems another front is about to open."  
My leg began to itch and as I itched it, I felt slick blood on it, so I pulled up a seat, sat down, and pulled up my pants leg and saw a big gash. Devon leaned over and chuckled.  
"Blimy. Looks like you got nicked bad. You should get a doctor to look at that."  
I rolled my pants leg down. "I'm fine. I've suffered worse, and I'll suffer worse again. It doesn't even hurt." That was a lie as I could now feel the wound pulsing, and the smallest movement sent pain crawling up my leg.  
"Frank. Just get a doctor to look at it. We both know what a wound not treated can turn into."  
I sighed and shook my head. "Yes, I know. I'm still surprised you didn't get trench foot."  
He shrugged. "Oh well. Now go get that looked at and check on your crew. That's an order Sergeant."  
We stand, salute, and I limp out of his office and head of the hospital.  
The doctors stitched up my leg and give me a crutch to act as a type of cane, and I was allowed to walk around, out I was advised to keep as much weight off my injured leg. I told them I would not entirely sure if I truly would, and I headed into the main room and passed bunk, after bunk looking for my crew. About 15 minutes into searching someone yells my name, of at least my rank, but I knew who it was meant for.  
"Sarge! Yo sarge over here!"  
It's Driver, and he has a large bandage over his head, and upper arm. The rest of the crew are standing around Gunner's bunk.  
I walk, well more or less hobble over there and stand with them.  
"Glad to see you guys got out." I look down at Gunner. "How are you feeling… Rogers?"  
He looked white as his sheets, but he still managed to chuckle. "I thought you didn't want to learn our names?"  
"I learned it only by chance. Don't get used to it. Bust really how are you feeling?"  
"I feel fine. Just through me in a tank and I'll show you."  
Loader patted my shoulder. "What about you? We heard you went hobbling into Devon's office looking like the undead."  
"I'm fine. My most serious injury is my leg, but that shouldn't interfere with my duties, but as you heal, I'll need to find a new gunner-"  
"Wow, wow, wow. Hold on there for a sec. We're all on leave for our injuries with orders to hang tight and recover. We're not going anywhere any time soon for the next 4 weeks."  
I look at him in shock. "What? But the Summer Offensive has just happened! They're going to need every able body person they can get to make sure the Enemy is off our lands by next year! I do not intend to sit back and wait for the other units to do this without us!"  
Driver shook his head. "I got work from my little brother. Recruitment stations are filled with people demanding, and even fighting recruiters to be sent out to fight. It turns out that over the river they is mass amount of overcrowding, and food shortage with everything being sent to us to fight. I promise you they have all the people they need. Besides when was the last time, we even had a leave? All it's been for us is combat one day, and combat the next, and I will miss it when these 4 weeks is up. Take some person time Sarge."  
He patted my shoulder and left, and the other soon after. I stood there for another minute of two than told Gunner good bye as the doctors were doing their rounds.  
I head to the tank garage that my unit had been using since the start of this war, and only in the past 2 months of this offensive have we not been in it. It looked wrong seeing other tanks, and other crew working in them.  
My unit may have survived the attack, but our number has been severely dropped to where it's basically me, my crew and a handful of other crew members from the other tanks. Out of all the tanks in my unit only three could be recovered and repaired with the others being scrapped and the parts, and pieces being sent back to the factories to be reused.  
I did not know where I should go since I spent most of my time not in combat in the tank. I even usually sleep in it.  
I sigh and sat on a log just sitting. It felt so wrong. I need to be doing stuff, anything!  
A couple minutes went by, and Loader came by. He stood there for a little bit before saying. "You the biggest thing me and the others disliked about you? I mean you're a good tank commander for the most part not always spitting out every target in the world just the important ones, while trusting your gunner to find the rest. That's what we did like, but we hated you're fucking 'Rule 1' bullshit. We get it why you live by it, but it's still bullshits."  
I look up at him. "It keeps me out of funerals. God knows I've been to enough."  
"That may be, but when the people you worked with, and fought with for so long finally die how are you going to tell your grandchildren about us? Just keep referring to us by our positions? They'll-"  
"I don't have any children."  
"Well I know that. I mean when you do."  
"What? Loader I'm over 50, and you think I'm going to have kids? Yeah, and the world will come to peace."  
"Still. You know you may not have remembered any of our names, but we never forgot yours Frank cause when this war ends, I'm going to tell my children about you, and they'll have the privilege of actually knowing your name… What are you doing over here anyways? We don't have a tank right now, and when we do it won't be over here. I hear we're going to be merged with the 2nd Armored brigade since our numbers are so low. They're all the way in the South flank."  
"I heard… I just have nowhere else to be. I need something to do, and since I don't, I'm going to sit here until something needs doing."  
Loader sat down next to me and said. "You know there's a group of people that are designing new tanks to battle newer German, and Spanish armor."  
I look at him strangely. "Spanish armor? We both know the Spanish use German tanks, right?"  
"Yeah, but if our spies have found anything of use it says the Spanish have learned what they wanted, and we are expected to see more of them in the next year as the Germans go deal with the other Allied forces."  
"Where are these people?"  
"They do their work in the attic of one of the warehouses. They said it has the space they need to make plans, and I once heard one of them say 'No one can design a tank better than the men who fight in them,'."  
"So, they're looking for tankers to help design new tanks?"  
"Of to upgrade the existing ones, and by the orders they're getting from the higher ups they're desperate, cause that deadline for new tanks is in 4 weeks."  
I shrug. "How convenient."  
Loader stands. "Nothing is convenient. My mother told me that."  
"Wait how do you know all this? Some of this sound like high security shit."  
He begins to walk away. "I have my sources Frank. Unlike you I make friends everywhere I go."  
I stand up. "What if you're captured?"  
"All they'll find out is we're designing new tanks, and we know the Spanish plan to deploy in larger numbers. Yeah really useful info there."  
He walks out of sight, and I sit there for another 10 minutes thinking over the info. If what Loader tells me is true than I can actually be doing something worthwhile in the next 4 weeks while me, and my crew "heal" on this mandatory leave. I then decided to do it as the alternative of doing nothing is too painful to think about.  
When I get to the warehouse I go straight to the attic and pass the two Royal Elites acting as guards when I show them my ID and tell them what I'm doing here.  
The room I walk into is large, and tables with papers are everywhere. Several people who look very stressed look up at me.  
"I hear you need some tankers to help you design new tanks, and as it seems I need a new tank, and now."

Ch.21:

After volunteering to help design the next generation of R.A.N. tanks with a team of engineers they placed me straight to work. At first it was them asking me question and then designing a tank based around my questions. This went on for the first week.  
One of the designers first name Steve last name who knows was the first to question me.  
"So… Frank. I'm glad you heard we needed tankers to help figure out just what kind of tanks we need to design. Me and my coworkers have placed many requests to talk to one of the tankers, but we've always been shut down being told you lot are needed for the front lines. So, I was plea-"  
"Get to the point. I'm here to help design tanks, not chit chat about how happy you are."  
He sat up straighter and put on a more 'serious' face. "Very well. I have several questions, and so let's get started. Question One: What do you think our current tanks lack?"  
I sat there and thought it over. The T-41\b is a good tank with a good gun, but it failed to give the promise of being able to pierce the German 'Tiger' tank as we were at first told, and that cost us.  
"I'd say get a newer gun into the T-41\b, maybe the M2A6 85mm AA gun? I saw a crew once use it as an AT weapon and it was able to stop a Tiger dead at 2,000 meters." I thought of any other improvements I could think, and I thought. "Maybe some more armor? The T-41\b has good armor to deal with the smaller tanks, but when up against the Tiger, of even that dreaded 88 AA gun they love using the tank is knocked out and extreme ranges, and we can't do squat."  
He wrote some things down on a clipboard he had muttering to himself. He then seemed to be comparing what he just wrote down to something else on the clipboard. He then looked up at me. "Anything else?"  
I thought about it, but the T-41 was perfect in every other place, but then I thought of something. "Better upgrade the T-41\b's engine I guess to cope with the new weight."  
He was about to write some things down and then looked up. "We're not upgrading the T-41 anymore. Our orders are to design a new tank to replace the T-41."  
This shocked me. "What? Why? The T-41 is perfect. Why would we ever need to replace it? The enemy barely have anything it can't handle minus the Tigers. I see no reason to replace it."  
He tapped his pen on the clipboard. "Some high officials feel that it costs too much, and we need a simpler tank, that won't cost as much. They're looking for something like the Soviet T-34, of the American M4, something cheap and effect enough."  
He lost me at the tanks. "What the hell is the T-34, and M4? What kind of tanks are they?"  
"They're medium tanks used by the Soviets, and Americans. Though Americans are giving out the M4 to everyone like crazy, some of our units to the North are made of entirely M4 mediums. You know what I asked the wrong questions. Let me ask a new one. Given that we are no on the offense and are trying to push the enemy back, and off our island what types of tanks do you think we'll need?"  
I rubbed my temples and sighed. "An assault tank, something with a big gun, like the T-41\a, and why you guys pulled it out is beyond me for it would fill that role perfectly. I see that we're going to find more, and more enemy fortifications, and possibly less tanks so we'll need something to deal with the fortifications."  
He wrote some more down, compared it, and then said. "Son the T-41\a was mechanically unreliable, and it cost a fortune to build, plus the ammo used for the gun is also hard to make. The blast was too powerful, and the tanks had a high need to continue to repair, or replace both the suspension, and transmission. You never served in a T-41\a have you?"  
"No. I only served in a T-41, and the T-41\b"  
"Very well." He looked down at his notes than said. "So, you say we need a new assault tank, that can take out enemy fortifications?"  
"Yes, but maybe with a gun that can also act in the AT role so it can help destroy tanks."  
He wrote it down, and then clicked his pen. "Thank you very much Sergeant you've been a major help have a good day."  
He stood to leave, but I said. "Wait can't I help design the tank?"  
He stopped and sighed. "Sir you just did. Now I need to get this to the other designs. Have a good day."  
"I mean can't I help design the look of the tank? I kind of need something to do for the next couple weeks."  
"I'm sorry Sergeant we have all the designers we need. Have a nice day."  
He then left and I was alone. Well that was a waste of a week.  
I stood up and left the warehouse. I headed to my Officer's cabin that Devin was able to grant for me, and my crew members.  
None of the others were there, as Gunner was still healing, and the rest were seeing family, so I was left here most of the time alone.  
I didn't have Devon to talk to since he had 'official' business, and was still needed, so I walked over to my bunk, laid down with a lamp over my shoulder and read for a little bit before I came up with a way to occupy my time.  
I sat up, and walked over to my desk, pulled out some pens, pencils, rulers, compasses, and some paper. If they would not let me help them design tanks, then I'd design my own tanks.  
I wrote on the top of the paper 'Frank's Tanks'.

Ch.22:

For the next week I work on a new tank design to present to the designers. I work through the day, and night, but I don't get very far. I go through at least 12 designs, in a matter of days until I get an idea.  
My next problem is staying awake, since I need every hour, every minute to get this design ready, so naturally I always use coffee to keep me awake keeping a cup nearby or I might just go out.  
Gunner finally gets released from the hospital and joins me in the cabin looking over my designs with me giving me ideas and getting me my coffee which I tell him is his most important job. My first problem with my new idea was figuring out the suspension. I had to think of something that wouldn't be too complex to build or maintain on the battle field. Luckily for me that problem didn't last as long as I thought it would, and the next problem was the gun.  
At first, I only thought to use existing tank guns, but once I couldn't find any that could do the job, I wished this tank to do I looked to field guns, but yet again I couldn't find any that had the range, and power I needed.  
Lucky for me Gunner was there to help. He started babbling about tank guns from other countries in the war such as reminding me of the damned Flak 88 guns the enemy used and we tankers knew all too well, but he went on and told me other countries were using AA guns in similar fashion such as the Americans M2 90mm gun. He went on and told me that the Germans even based the Tiger's main gun on the Flak 88 which was why it was so good.  
This got me thinking and I started to look at AA guns. I spent a good amount of a day walking around the AA batteries looking at them, and talking to their crew about their performances, and what the gun could be used for.  
It didn't take me long after that to find the gun I wanted, and then all the other pieces came together, and I had my tank's design all drawn up with specifications, and the information I thought the designers would need to determine if my tank was good. That was if they haven't already designed a new tank to replace the T-41.  
At the beginning of my last week on leave, and with a steaming cup of coffee in my hand, I headed to the warehouse the designers were in. The room was a mess with papers, and broken pencils, and other do dabs littering the floor, and tables and the designers themselves look terrible, and seemed slept just as much as I did, but without the help of good coffee.  
The designers looked up at me, and I got some hostile looks from most of them as I walked over to one of their table and laid down my design.  
"I got a tank design I figured you guys would like to see." This turned out ot be a very poor choice of words as the designers went into a tangent. Saying stuff such as.  
"Who the hell do you think you are!"  
"What makes you think you can even design a tank!"  
"We've spent years designing tanks!"  
My favorite was when one of them said. "What even gives you the right to even talk to us?1"  
He made me chuckle, but then the lead designer held up his hand and said. "Guys shut up ok?!" They all stopped talking as he looked over my design.  
He held it in his hand rubbing his chin as he looked it over. He then slightly started to nod and said. "This is a good design. What is your name?"  
I saluted, and sad. "Frank sir."  
He nodded. "I really like your design. Talk me through it." He handed the paper to the others so they could see it as well.  
"Well at first, I tried doing what you guys are doing by designing a tank to replace the T-41, but the more I got frustrated the sooner I realized we didn't need to replace the T-41. The T-41 already as the mobility, and gun power we need it to have. Our only problem is that we're relying on it too much, and we are wanting it to be able to fight all the enemy armor, but we just don't have the time to do that. So, I started design a new heavy tank since the old V-10 was dropped from combat use last month we need a new heavy tank to deal with the enemy Tigers, and any other heavy tanks they may produce. Once I got that down I quickly find the needed engine, and transmission already in service that will do what we need them to do for the moment until we could get newer once designed. I than figured out the type of suspension that can uphold the tank's weight and keep it mobile enough. The trickiest part was the gun and I could find no existing guns already used in tanks, or even any field guns that would work until with some help I located an AA gun that has all the performances we are looking for as well it can be easily modified to be mounted in a turret. I also picked the gun for it has a large HE shells that can be used to destroy enemy fortifications and has the range to deal with Tiger tanks."  
He nodded. "Do you think we could fit a 120 mm gun into a turret of that size?"  
"Yes. It may be a tight squeeze, but it'll keep the profile of the tank down, while also giving the crew the needed space to work efficiently."  
The other designers walked over, and gave me the paper, and said. "So, you intend us to replace the T-41 with a heavy tank?"  
I shake my head. "No. I instead these two tanks to work closely together. The T-41 can deal with more mobile tanks that this tank can't reach, and this tank can deal with heavy enemy armor that the T-41 can out gun of withstand. They depend on each other to work. I also suggest once this tank goes into production if it's accepted, we also design a new tank destroyer based on the T-41 that can mount this 120 mm gun."  
One of them nodded and said. "I can see that these two tanks will work well with each other but why the tank destroyer?"  
"Well I figured this tank will be fairly complex and expensive, so we won't be able to build enough of them quickly, and the T-41 is a perfect platform for tank destroyers."  
The lead designer nods. "I see… Very well we will send this design to the factories at once. We'll build one prototype to test out. If all goes well, we'll build four more and move to combat testing, with you, and your crew leading the formation."  
I nod. "Very well. Thank you for your time, and please come find me once the testing is finished." I walked out of the room, and headed to my cabin drinking my coffee as I went,  
The tank's testing lasted for the rest of the weak, and by the time the prototype reached use for its combat trial I had already brought my crew up to speed.  
At the moment we only had the one prototype with the others still under construction, and the King himself came to deliver the tank.  
He still wore combat armor, but this time he had his crown on. Nothing fancy just a typical small crown.  
"It's good to see you Sergeant Frank. I'm pleased to tell you your tank is a very well-designed machine. The testers said it had some of the smoothest riding he had ever seen, and the controls worked perfectly."  
I waved him off. "The Designers, designed the controls, and they also improved my original suspension I had on it."  
"Take some of the credit Frank. You managed to design a tank while my designers were stumped. They're my best, and what you did is not an easy feat. In a certain point of view that is."  
Gunner stepped forward and said. "Sir if I may ask when is the combat trail? Sergeant Frank has informed us that we'll most likely be transferred to the northern flank as they are currently leading the assault on the enemy positions."  
He chuckled. "No, you won't be transferred. Aerial recon as well as my spies have informed me that the Germans are indeed pulling back most of their forces while the Spanish have just landed more men to replace them."  
Loader rubbed his neck and said. "So, we're going to be facing more infantry than tanks sir?"  
He shook his head. "No. It has also been revealed by long range recon forces that the Germans have built new factories in Spain, and the Spanish are now currently building German tanks for their own forces, so you will most likely be seeing even more tanks this time. I have also reason to believe that the Enemy thinks that this flank is weak, and they will be launching an attack in a hope to stop our advance as we would have to move men and resources from the Northern flank here. Well that's not going to happen. I feel that our defenses are strong enough to repel any enemy forces, and sa soon as we crush their attack, we shall counter attack, and that gentlemen is when you, and your platoon will come in hand. You will be supported by a group of T-41 medium tanks and will punch deep into enemy territory. Is that understood?"  
We all said. "Yes sir." and Driver than said. "So, all we have to do now is wait?"  
The King smiled. "Oh yes my friend. We wait for the enemy to make their fatal move."

Ch.23:

The first attack came a month later, and as me, my crew, as well as the other tank crews got into their tanks to finally test out our new heavy tank on the battlefield the King ordered us to stand down stating that the battle was not large enough to fully see what the tank in its intended role was capable of.  
About a week later the other four prototypes were finished and sent to us. We had crew assigned to the tanks, and when we were not waiting for the order from the King, we trained getting of formations down, and figuring out the limits of the heavy tank.  
Then about another week later the sirens blared true, and the enemy attacked, and just as before as we mounted our tanks to head for combat and like before the King ordered us to stand down. The others did not like this saying they couldn't just sit back and hear about men dying when we could roll up in our tanks and change all that, but the King simply told them the enemy is not putting in their all. That the enemy was simply probing us, testing our strength, and when they think they know our strength, and attack with all their might we'll come into play and show the enemy that they underestimated us, and then we will destroy them.  
This lessened the tension giving the men a reason for all the wait, but some still did not take it well.  
We kept up training making sure that when the King finally lets us go out, and fight we'll be ready for whatever the enemy threw at us.  
After the King left, and every time the sirens would blare, I had to run to Devon's office to see if we were green, but every time he told me my orders were to stand down.  
As winter came my dependents on coffee grew from keeping me awake to keeping me warm as well, I am drinking about 3 to 6 cups a day, and Gunner says I have a problem. Phh what does he know any ways?  
Like I feared the number of attacks dropped to about 2 per month compared to the 8 if not 12 per month. The others are fearing there might not be any large push, one of the gunners from the other tanks said it's because the Spanish are too scared to attack, that they lack a backbone, but as soon as the snow melted away the sirens blared, and Devon called me to his office to receive my orders.  
Devon was talking to someone on the radio as I walked into his office, so I stood in the doorway as he hung up. He sighed then picked up a clipboard off his desk and walked over to me handing it to me.  
"It seems you, and your unit have been given the green light." He saluted, and then said. "Show them they made a big mistake when they invaded us."  
I quickly read over my orders and handed it back. "That's what I've been doing Devon."  
I ran back to the garage, and like always before they were ready to go, but after time, and time again of being told to stand down has gotten to them, so when they saw me coming some of them started to get out guessing I brought the usual news.  
I ran past them heading to my tank yelling. "Get back in your tanks! We got a job to do!"  
As soon as I climbed into my tank, had Driver get the engine going I got on the radio, and told the rest of the men our orders.  
"Air recon has confirmed it lads. Large numbers of men, and armor are heading straight for us at top speed, like a raging river, and we must be the dam. We are to head to the first line of defense approximately 2 miles North East from here. As soon as we get there we are to get into defensive positions and hold the enemy off at all costs, and it seems the King has given me a special task. If I see that the battle is ours, I am to signal for us to attack, and push the enemy back even further. Who knows maybe this is all we need to finally push them off our island and into the ocean."  
I switched the radio to internal comms and said. "Loader load HE, it seems they'll be sending infantry, and light support vehicles in first, Gunner as soon as you see a target fire at will, and Driver. Find us a good hull down position, the troops at the defensive line should have already set up some position just for that so I'll leave that to you. The time is finally here. Let's see if I did a good job with this beast. Don't hold back let her have all you got men.!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Damn right it's about time! I'm dying to see what their tanks will look like after I send some 120mm shells through them!"  
I smiled, and with my tank leading the way, we were on our way. This is what we've been hoping for. It's finally time to put the T43 through her passes.  
We got to the defensive line in about 13 minutes, and when we got there… it turns out we underestimated the enemy's speed for the battle was in full swing with shells, bullets, and explosion going everywhere.  
"Driver get us into a hull down position now!"  
"Understood. I've spotted one of those ditches the engineers dug out for us. Taking us in now." Immediately as the tank got into the ditch a loud, and hard thud slammed into the turret mantle shaking the inside like a bell. We clasped our hands over our ears to block out the loud ringing.  
When the ringing stopped gunner looked over at me and said. "What the hell was that?"  
I peered through the periscope and spotted where the tank that shot at us. "Enemy tank, 3 o'clock 300 meters. Fire Gunner!"  
"But I have HE loaded!"  
"Fire any ways!"  
"Dammit to hell." He pressed the trigger, and the breach lurched backwards as the shell flew out of the barrel and slammed into the enemy tank stopping it dead.  
Gunner still peering through his sights said. "Is it knocked out?"  
The turret moved slightly, and I shook my head. "No, it's still operational. Load AP, and fire!"  
Loader slammed the large round into the breech, and not waiting a second more Gunner pressed the trigger blasting the tank to pieces.  
"Nice shot gunner. Load HE, group of enemy infantries hiding behind a downed tree, do you have eyes on them?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then fire."  
Again, the gun fired, and the men, including the tree were blasted to pieces.  
As Gunner looked his own next two targets, I looked around the battlefield looking for our prize target. I got onto the radio and called out to the rest. "How is everyone doing?"  
"Were fine sir."  
"Taken some hits, but armor is holding on sir."  
The rest of the tanks called in safe, but one of the T42/b's now had a dead gunner when a round pierced through the sights. The Commander was a recruit, and this was his first engagement, and like so many in the past he started to panic.  
"What do I do sir! We can't fire the gun with him here, and the sights and fucked! Oh god, oh god, what do I do!"  
"Calm down soldier. It's alright. Tell your driver to fall back and get someone into your gunner's seat with one of your replacement sights. Now. Over"  
He seemed to calm down, and said, "Yes sir. 5 minutes top. Over."  
"Roger, over." I punched the turret wall. "Dammit. We're down a T42 already! I just hope they get back in line soon before they bring out the big toys."  
Gunner looked at me. "Orders sir?"  
I shook my head. "What do you need orders for!? Fire at anything that's now one of us!"  
"Yes sir!'  
As he spotted a target, and fired I looked around through my periscope looking for any bigger tanks that the AT emplacements around wouldn't be able to handle, yet all the tanks visible were the smaller medium tanks no Tiger. Not yet any ways.  
After about 12 minutes of hardcore combat we got our first true casualties. A T43 to my left was shot, and it exploded. This took me by surprise as the Medium Tank currently present on the battlefield did not have the firepower needed to destroy a T43.  
I call out on the radio. "Did anyone see where that shot came from over.  
"No sir, All I can see are the normal medium tanks nothin- wait. I do see something off in the distant you see that brick wall. Approximately 300 meters away!"  
I zoned in, and I saw it, right behind it was a tank I have not yet seen though i was no mistake it was the one that shot the tank. "What kind of tank is that?"  
"Don't know sir, new heavy tank maybe the T42's are having trouble penetrating it's armor! It seems to have angled armor!"  
I look over at Gunner. "Enemy tank behind a brick wall 300 meters out, load AP, fire at will."  
He nods, and quickly lines of the target, and fires. I look through the periscope as the shell hits the brick wall sending up a huge cloud of dust, and smoke preventing me verifying if the tank had been destroyed.  
"Does anyone have eyes on the target?"  
"No sir, that cloud is blocking my view… wait hold one it's dispersing. Yup I got eyes on it, and… Vehicle is still going, repeat the vehicle is still operational."  
"Dammit. Don't fire I got it." I looked over at Gunner. "Enemy tank still operational. Fire at will, and don't stop until you are sure it is dead."  
"Yes sir."  
As Gunner fired a round, I felt, and heard another large thud slam into the turret. "Don't mind that lads it was only a ricochet." Another one bounced off the turret as Gunner fired another round. "It seems he's having trouble penetrating our turret."  
The enemy tank fires another round off, and the shell hits right into Loader's periscope shatter it, but luckily, he was not wounded, and the shell did not penetrate. I was getting irritated. "Gunner will you destroy that tank already!"  
"Sorry sir that tank's frontal armor is tough, plus this gun can't hit anything!"  
He fires off another round, and finally the shell slams into the tank's mantle, and bounces into the tank's hull roof destroying it.  
As the crew bailed out, I see a shadowy figure come crawling out from behind the destroyed enemy tank.  
Enemy tank right behind the destroyed one. I can't see what it is. Anyone have eyes on it?"  
"Yes sir I see it, but I can tell what it is."  
We soon got our answer as it came out of the smoke. It was a Tiger. The tank I've been waiting for. I yelled into the radio. "All Units Enemy Tiger tank 300 meters North East behind the destroyed enemy tank, fire at will!"  
All the tanks in our line opened fire, but the shells either bounced off or missed altogether. The Tiger rolled past the destroyed tank and took up a position right behind a hill so I no one had a shot at its hull, only it's turret, and as our tanks fired off another volley, they again either missed or bounced off the tank's thick mantle.  
"Dammit. Loader load APCR, and fire!"  
"Yes sir!" Loader grunted as he lifted the big 120mm shell out from storage and slammed it into the gun breach. "You're ready!"  
"On the way!" and Gunner pressed the trigger, the breach lurched back, I watched the target through my periscope, and I watched as the shell slammed into the hill in front of it.  
As the dirt fell down, The Tiger's turret moved, aiming its gun at one of the T42, and it fired popping the tank's turret off like a champagne cork.  
"God dammit, everyone fire APCR, and take out that tank! This exactly what this tank is built for!"  
The tanks fire off another round, all with the same results until I see it trying to turn its turret.  
"We got it's turret Ring! Driver drive forward, and Gunner get ready to plant on into its side!" The tank lurched forward and rumbled down the hill towards the Tiger. The Tiger seeing us coming tries backing up desperately trying to get its turret to move but it was too late we got a clear shot at its side, and Gunner pressed the trigger firing the gun, and sending the shell strait into the Tiger side sending it up in flames.  
"We got it! Tiger Tank is down, I repeat Tiger tank is down!"  
"We got another one incoming! Frank look out it's coming right at you!"  
"Were?" I look through my periscope and see the Tiger tank, and it's not alone with two other Tigers, and 4 Panzer IV's all rolling down the hill firing their cannons.  
"Shit Gunner hit that lead Tiger tank right in the lower glacial plate!"  
"Roger!"  
Gunner fires and the shell slams into the Tiger tank, and it comes to a flaming halt, but this just draws the attention of the other tanks.  
The Panzer IV fire, but they bounce, and so does one of the Tigers while the other misses.  
"Driver get us going!"  
"I can sir! She's stuck!"  
Growling I poke my head out of my hatch and peer down the tank to see we threw a track, and I drop back into the tank as machine gun fire rips the air right where I was.  
I get on the radio and say. "We threw a track and cannot move. Try to give us some cover!"  
I close my hatch and peer through my periscope as Gunner destroys one of the Panzer IV, and the Other tanks are taking cover behind other destroyed tanks, or some mounds.  
Another round bounces off the hull, and one of the Tiger shoots my cupola, but lucky it bounced but it took out two of my periscopes.  
"Gunner take out one of those damn Tigers!"  
"On the way!" He swings the turret around to face the Tigers, but a shell slams into the barrel just as he presses the trigger, and then I hear A loud bang.  
"Gunner what was that!"  
"The barrel is fucked! I can't fire anymore!"  
Seeing this one of the Tigers lumber out from cover to get a better shot coming towards us. Gunner tries to swing the turret around to do anything, but the Tiger just drives around using us as cover from the other tanks on the ridge line and aims right at our side hull armor.  
I yell in the internal comms. "EVERYONE BAIL!"  
Before we I even get the hatch open a T42 from the ridge line comes flying down at tops speed and slams right into the Tiger throwing off its aim and sending the shell low right into the dirt.  
The T42 reverses, and fires into the Tiger's side two times destroying it. I look through my periscope as the other tanks coming charging down the ridge line.  
Seeing this the men in their trenches also come charging down the ridge line moving from cover to cover taking shots at the enemy soldiers.  
Loader than says. "Orders sir?"  
"Gunner, Driver help me get the track back on! Loader cover us!"  
We climb out of the tank, and it's a hell of a lot louder outside with the sound of gunfire, and explosions all around.  
Gunner, Driver, and I waste no time getting our tools and fixing the tracks as Loader fires his SMG off into the distance at some enemy soldiers.  
As bullets ping off my tank, and we get the track fixed Gunner asks me. "What are we going to do sir? The gun is still screwed we can't fire it."  
"Well Gunner does the coaxial still work?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then we'll us that for the time being. We are not withdrawing from this battlefield."  
"Understood sir!"  
After about half an hour working on the track the rest of the unit pushed farther into enemy lines to the point where the sound of their gun fire is off in the distance.  
When the track is finally up, we remount and head after our comrades. We pass numerous destroyed tanks even one of our T43, and a two T42's, but we see many more enemy tanks such as another tiger with its turret resting against a rock a few meters away from its hull.  
It took us another 15 minutes to catch up with the rest, and instead of coming into the midst of a battle they seemed to have made a base, with some of the crew doing maintenance on their tanks.  
"Driver park next to the others, and everyone see to the tank."  
Driver gets the tank parked, and we dismount. As we dismount, I go looking for the others, and I found them standing around a map of the surrounding area.  
As I came in they looked up. "Took your time Frank."  
"Tracks are not easy to restore, and I see you guys did a good job, but why aren't we still pushing?"  
He points to a town on the map. "It's the town of Stonelee, and we have reason to believe they turned the town into a fortress. Air recon spotted numerous AT positions, and a massive trench position surrounding the town. Plus, we are well ahead our supply train. Command did not expect us to get this far."  
"How far away are we from the town?"  
"About 5 miles."  
I nod. "Good, because I think it's time to do some trench warfare, and that's my specialty."

Ch.24:

We all gathered around the table with the map on it in our temporary command tent as I talked us through, I plan. "Alright first step of any trench raid is to bombard the area before, and during the assault to clear away any defenders, and defenses, but that's not what we are going to do. Too many times in the past this has proven ineffective, and only told the enemy were we would be attacking, so what will do is have our remaining T-43, and T-42 do indirect fire on the entrenched positions on the opposite side of the town from where the raiding team will be infiltrating luring the enemy away allowing our men to get a nice big hole in to allow the rest of our men through to secure enemy positions and hopefully destroy their AT weapons before they even know what hit them. I suggest you guys have the team be filled with your best men with hand to hand combat, and no new recruits they'll just end up dead." I looked around the table seeing the others digesting my plan some already nodding in agreement.  
Than one of the men said, "So when will you and your raiding team leave?"  
I look at him confused. "Raiding team? I'm not leading the raiding team, I'm going to be in my tank giving orders to my Gunner."  
The others now looked a little concerned looking around at each other's. "But we need you to lead this Frank. You're the only one among us who has the most experience when it comes to assaulting a trench system as large as this one, we need you on the raiding team."  
I stand there looking at the others completely shocked by this task they ask me to do… no. "No." I walk a short distance away from the table and turn around back to them. "No, I won't do it."  
"Why not? You're the one who told us this is your specialty did you not? So why do you not want to lead the team?"  
I'm puzzled on how they can't see. Haven't I done enough raiding missions in my lifetime? "No. I won't lead that team. I'm a Tanker. I became one so I could get away from trenches not go back in them. I'm a tanker, not an Infantry man. Not anymore."  
Again, they shared concerned looks among them. "What about that Fort you helped retake? Were you not an infantry man back then as well?"  
I shake my head. "That was different, Tanks were not needed then, I was not needed in the Commander's seat, and I was able to do a hell of a lot better helping to storm that fort, but not now. I'm needed in my tank with my crew." I take a step closer to the table but turn around and walk further away looking out the opening in the tent into the camp, watching them en ready themselves for upcoming attack.  
"But Frank you're not needed in the Commander's eat, we all know you leave it to your Gunner to pick his own targets, and that you only relay orders of pick targets you think are immediate threats."  
I look around the others trying to think of what to say. I cannot go back into the trenches! "I said no, and that's the end of it. I'm not going back into the trenches! I won't, and I would rather kill myself than go back, I will never go back into those God forsaken hell holes as long as I live!" On the note I storm out the tent and storm towards my tank.  
When I get there my crew members are sitting around, and I see Driver on the engine deck of the tank sleeping, while Gunner, and Loader sit by a small fire talking. I spot the coffee. I grab the pot, and my cup, but my hands are shaking badly that I spill a bit of it so Gunner came over and took the pot from me, and filled my cup. I nod my thanks, and take my sip, and I feel instantly relaxed. "Hmm. God I love Coffee."  
Gunner, and Loader now look at me with concern. "Sir? You ok?"  
Taking another sip, I say. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
They share a quick glance and say. "Well we were expecting you to be in that meeting for another hour or so, going over your plans, and then going back over your plans so everyone knows what needs to be done."  
The thought of the meeting angers me. "I don't want to talk about it. They don't know what they're talking about." I walk over to the tank, and think about waking up Driver, but he rolls over, and I laugh seeing that he's holding a teddy bear. "How old is he?"  
The others walk over. "It's his Son's. His Son gave it to him after he saw him when we were all wounded. He said it was the best 4 weeks of his life… Frank you know when you're not around we talk with each other. I know the names of everyone in our tank, and even their history, everyone but yours. What happened in that meeting?"  
I take a long sip from my cup. "They wanted me to lead the raiding party on the trench, and I told them no."  
Loader nodded. "I'll take it that they did not like that answer?"  
I shake my head and empty my cup. "No. Kept insisting I was the only one with the know how to pull off a raid on a trench system of this size." I grab the Coffee pot, and fill my cup back up, and take a sip savoring the taste.  
Loader looks at Gunner, and then says. "Well were they right? How many people do you know has the know how?"  
I turn around, pointing at him. "Don't. I told them no, plus how hard is it? Just send the troops into the trenches, and they'll know what to do. It's worked so far in this war, and it worked in the previous."  
"And look how well you turned out. Simply throwing men into the trench won't promise a victory. Only thing you'll get is an abundance of dead men. Frank you have to face it they may actu-"  
I threw my cup at him spilling my coffee everywhere yelling at him in fury. "I WILL NOT GO BACK INTO THOSE TRENCHES!... EVER!"  
He raised his hands in surrender and climbed up onto the tank. "Well Frank when you're ready to let out what ever crawled up your ass and died let me know. In the meantime, I'm going to get some sleep." He climbed into the turret and slammed the hatch down.  
I looked at Gunner. "Do you also think I should lead this raid? Even after everything I've already been through can't you people see that I'm better off in a tank!?"  
Gunner picked up my cup brushing off some of the dirt, refilling it, and then handed it back to me. "What I think is that you shouldn't waste that much coffee. I have a hard-enough time actually swindling the other crew out of their to supply you're mad addiction to the stuff." He then walked off going who knows where, and I'm left standing there watching after him when from the engine deck comes a voice. "What's with all the yelling? Come on guys I need to sleep." He nestled back down mumbling about having a good dream.

Ch.25: The End

I can't sleep. Tomorrow as my crew, and I distract the enemy forces a raiding party will attack the enemy trench system, and I'm no longer sure how I feel about that.  
For so many years my dreams have been filled with the horrors I experienced while in the trenches, and I vowed never to fight in another trench for as long as I live, but as I lay on the engine deck of my tank, my crew members pressed against my back I can't help but think of how many mistakes the raiding party might make.  
The more I thought about it the more I found their words to be true. I am the one who truly knows what's it like to fight in these kinds of trenches.  
That being decided I carefully move so not to wake my crew and hope down, and head to the command tent.  
Few people were in the command tent at this hour, but the people I'm looking for are. The Company Commander, and a few of the higher-ranking men stood around the map table studying the surrounding area before we make our move.  
I stopped a few feet from the table, and they seemed not to have noticed me coming in. I fold my hands behind my back and say. "Commander. May I have a word?"  
They look up from the table. "Yes Sergeant?"  
"I accept the mission Sir."  
The way they looked at each other told me they knew what mission I referred to, but they never the less he said. "And what mission would that be Sergeant?" They shared another glance, and I swear if that was a smile, I saw I will knock his teeth out.  
I sigh and clear my throat before saying. "I accept to lead the raiding party during tomorrow's operation. Sir."  
He smiled and walked closer to me. "Do you now? Well what if I to-"  
Looking him straight in the eyes I say. "Sir stop with the bullshit alright? Just tell me when I'm needed."  
He studied my face and said. "Very well. You, and the raiding party will leave tomorrow at 16:00 while the rest of the unit causes a diversion. You are to take out enemy AT guns, and anything else that might give them the edge in the battle. After you achieve your objective you are to aid the assault in any way you see fit is that understood?"  
I nod. "Yes sir."  
He nods than salutes which I return. "Dismissed Sergeant. Get plenty of rest."  
I nod, and then spin on my heals and leave the tent, but I stop halfway to my tank, and instead head over to a pile of broken boxes the engineers broke open when their equipment arrived.  
I picked up a bat sized splinter, and hefted a bit checking its weight. Solid oak. Finding the stick, I licked I looked around until I found the snapped off head of a sledge hammer, and attached it to my stick, and used a nearby saw to shorten the handle, and wrapped the end with cloth to give it a more comfortable handle to hold. I gave my crude mace a couple practice swings and nodded in acceptance and walked back to my tank. Every Trench Trooper needs a good mace.  
The next day at 15:30 I gathered the raiding team checked all their gear, and we headed to our positions until I got the OK signal that told me to attack.  
I heard the pop of a flare and then saw it soar into the sky, then the air was filled with the sound of heavy cannon fire, and the yells from the trenches as they rushed to the other side of the town to prepare for the attack.  
After waiting ten minutes I scanned the trenches and saw only a remote few soldiers guarding it now, including an AT gun.  
I waited another minutes for the men to look the other way and we rushed across the clearing into the first trench hopping down we started to spread out making sure we're not too loud. We can't afford the enemy to find us and divert more reinforcements to stop me, and my small 15-man team.  
We moved quietly down the trench killing enemy soldiers as we came across them until we reached the first AT position.  
The AT gun was positioned behind the trench behind a wall of sandbags. Gesturing to one of my men they hands me a bundle of TNT, and I set it within the sandbags to hide it, and lit the 10 minutes fuse.  
With the fuse lit we quietly rushed to the next three positions, and set more bundles. When we got to the fourth, and final gun we were spotted by one of the crew who bargain the yell. We filled him with led, and hopped the sound of cannon fire drowned out his voice, but a whistle started to blare, and we knew we were compromised.  
I turned to the man with TNT and yelled "Hurry give me a bundle!" which he quickly through me one, and before I lit, and threw it i cut the fuse short, and we jumped out of the trenches and rushed into the town taking up cover in an abandoned house close to the trenches.  
We got into the top windows as the enemy soldiers began to flood the trenches, and that was when the fuses ran out, and the TNT exploded in tremendous roars, and shook the Earth with each explosion. Any man within a 10-foot radius of the cannons were now dead.  
As the smoke cleared, We looked out the windows, and saw that most of the men we saw swarming into the trenches were now laying on the ground with more men running into the trenches helping their comrades who were still alive.  
I looked to the others, and said. "Open fire!" We than fired on the men in the trenches, and whatever protection value the trenches gave them was gone with our high up position we could see right down into the trenches.  
I tried to cause as much chaos in a hope the enemy soldiers would simply retreat, but I underestimated them, and they soon saw where the fire was coming from and took the necessary cover to protect them from our onslaught of gunfire, and then started to return fire.  
I ducked down just in time to dodge some bullets, but the man to the next window was not so lucky, and caught one to the forehead, right through his helmet killing him instantly.  
I peeked up, and fired off some more rounds from my SMG, trying to force some into cover, and killing any of them who didn't take the hint.  
We stayed like this for about a minute until one of my men yelled "They're entering the house!" and I turned around in time to see the enemy soldiers climbing up the stairs, and shot him.  
While his body tumbled down the stairs, and his friends tried to get his lifeless body out of the way I slapped in a new clip, and decided to throw a Grenade. "Frag out!" I tossed the baseball sized grenade down the stairs and heard the panicked scream of some soldier before the grenade went off causing ringing in my ear.  
Ignoring the ringing I turned my attention back to the window seeing that most of the men in the trench were not making their way into the house, and as three of them tried to cross the gap between the house, and trench I shot, and killed them, before they could find any cover, but now the trenches were the least of our problem as they began to enter the house.  
We took up positions in the door ways, and along the stair well creating a bottleneck only allowing a few of their men at a shot at us, but a few of them shooting at us was enough as another one of my men found out. He crumbled down right in front of my, and I dragged him through the door as bullets peckered the wall.  
He was shot in the neck, and there was no stopping it, and he was dead before I could even try. He looked about 18 if I had to guess, and I closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer, and took his grenade. "Frag out!" and I sent it rolling down the stair exploding a few seconds later. I than heard a loud *crash* as the stair well crumbled.  
The gun fire then ceased, as we waited for whatever next.  
We then heard one of the soldiers yell out "Coge los explosivos", and one of my men yelled at us. "We got to find a way out!"  
We looked at him. "Why?"  
"He just said 'Grab the explosives'! They're going to blow up the house!"  
Some of the men started to panic as it seemed we had no way out with the stairs destroyed from the last grenade I tossed, and then I looked out one of the windows and saw that we could climb onto the roof from it, and I got a plan.  
"Everyone through the window move!" Not thinking I charge out the window, landing on the roof, and tearing shingles off as I trudge up the slope of the roof.  
The other men followed purely due to that they had no plan of their own, and simply hopped I did.  
Once all the survivors were on the roof I looked around the building trying to spot the closest building, but my concentration was cut short as gun fire ripped through the air, and two of my men fell off the roof landing with heavy thuds on the ground below.  
One of them yelled out. "Sergeant what now?!"  
Looking at one of the neighboring building I yell "Follow me!", and run towards the roof's edge not waiting for the others this time, using all my leg power to hurl myself over the gap on.  
The brief moment in the air was the only sense of peace I would have for the rest of our mission as I land with a heavy thud, roll and keep running, and luckily the next few building were all very close and I barely had to jump to cross them, and I took the time to look behind me to see my remaining men. Two didn't make the jump.  
As we ran on the roof tops trying to dodge gunfire one of the men caught up to me and said.  
"What's the plan Sergeant?"  
I pointed to a house coming up with the roof blown off from the bombardment our forces were pouring into the town. That house was also on the very edge of town with the woods less than 50 yards away with our heavy guns hidden there with over three dozen R.A.N. soldiers to deal with pursers.  
I than mustered enough breath to yell out. "Once inside do not wait, get the hell out, and try to reach the tree line. Do not look back!"  
They yelled back at me. "Yes Sergeant!" and we jumped into the roofless building landing hard on the hardwood floor violently shoving a desk out of the way, breaking my wrist in the meantime.  
I than bashed into the door frame, and charged down the short hallway, and bounded down the stairs with the others right at my back, and from outside I could hear the yells of enemy troops, and the noise of either a half track of tank coming to kill us.  
The house's door was closed but I slammed into it with all my might, and it gave way easily flying off its hinges and causing me to stumble.  
We than bolted for the woods, just as the tank (A panzer III late model) came around the corner, and opened up with its MG.  
The Gunner must have been ill-experienced with the weapon as he missed every shot giving allowing us to jump down into the trench and run along it until we came across a passage way to the font trench, but our luck ran out as this trench was full of enemy soldiers.  
I cursed out loud coming to a halt, but the men slammed into my back and we fell as the enemy swung the guns around, but luckily the men in the further back of the group had time to get their own guns out, and opened fire killing some of them, and causing the others to jump for cover allowing us to get up, and draw our gun.  
Not caring about my wrist I shoulders my SMG, and fired into the enemy and they fell down like dominos, and that gave us our window to climb out of the trench, and run the rest of the way into the safety of the woods.  
I jumped up, and out of the trench helping the next solder out, and blasting away at another enemy troops, but I kept the others pinned down for the tank wouldn't fire with them there as the risk of hitting them was too great, but once the last man was out of the trench the tank, and the enemy troops in the trench, as with the others around the tank fired at us as we raced across the open area into the trees.  
Just as I am about to get into the tree line a soldier behind me gets hit, and falls, and I get into the trees and swirl around at him spotting another two motionless bodies further back. Focus on the living Frank.  
By the look of his a large caliber round has basically ripped the man's foot off, and the enemy soldiers must either want him alive to interrogate of think of him not as a threat, but he proved them wrong when he pulled out a grenade, and tossed while also drawing his pistol he had strapped to his chest and firing at the soldiers in the trench.  
Another one of my men who made it shook my shoulder. "Come on Sergeant we have to go before they come in here after us."  
But seeing that man lying out there still shooting at the enemy… I couldn't leave him, so I charged out from the cover of the trees, and ran to him skidding next to him. "Don't worry Soldier I have you."  
He looked up at me, his face a lighter color than it should be from the blood loss in his leg. He tried to say something, but I didn't give him time yanking him to his feet, and supporting his weight on my shoulder as we did the world's most dangerous, and painful game of three leg race, and we almost made it too. But yeah… Bullets everywhere.  
A round slammed into my left shoulder as another one got me right in the left elbow. The force of the bullets flipped me off my feet, and sending me to falling to the ground with the soldier landing on me, but quickly getting off to land off his back, and firing off a few round from his handgun until the clip ran dry.  
With us out of weapons the enemy slowly advanced towards us till I remembered my mace I made which I used earlier while in the trenches. I ripped it off my pack and with careful aim chucked it at the closest soldier slamming right into his face, and he crumbled to the ground like a bag of trash.  
This did little to stop the enemy. The only plus side is they've stopped firing, only pointing their weapons at us, and yelling to one another in Spanish.  
The Soldier I tried to help slowly raised my hands, and it pained me(quite literally) as I followed suit, but as my Father told me when I was still a young farmer. Never count your eggs till they hatch. Some of the die, while others flourish.  
The noise from the engine was drowned out by the enemy's tank's own engine, as were the noise of snapping branches with the only clue it was coming was when a tree came crashing down landing on top of three enemy as a R.A.N. tank comes crashing through the trees, and as soon as the tank stopped it fired off a round shredding the enemy tank, and another tank followed soon after opening up with its hull, and coaxial gun. Infantry then poured around the tanks opening fire and forcing the enemy troops back as they charged after them.  
Some of the soldiers stopped, helping me, and the wounded soldier up with carting him off quickly.  
A T-43 heavy tank stopped right next to me, and I recognized the number on the side of the turret as mine.  
The hatches popped open and the heads of my crew peaked out with Gunner shouting from the top. "You look like crap Frank. I thought your orders were to destroy those guns not lead the enemy regiment on a goose chase around the town running on the roof like fucking ninjas.  
I painfully shrugged, more so too due to the fact a medic was tending to my wounds while I stood there than it injury actually hurt.  
"Someone should have told the enemy that." I shook off the medic and climbed the tank opening the hatch. Before I could climb in the medic yelled up. "Sir what the hell are you doing?! You're' injured and bleeding you need medical treatment before you do anything!"  
I nodded. "Good plan." I than turned to Loader. "Loader you have some medic training, right?"  
He gave me a wicked smile and nodded. I smiled back "Great!" I looked back down at the medic. "There. I'll get good old Loader to patch me up, and I can continue to shove the enemy off my island. Good day to you sir, and go look after someone who actually needs a doctor." I climbed into the tanks and grab my head set, and said. "Driver. Forward. Catch up with the rest of the force."  
The tank lurched forward at top speed towards to raging battle as I closed my hatch.

Less than four weeks later I stood on the beach were the German, and Spanish forces landed. Stood right where my tank stood roughly three years ago. Had it only been three years? I chuckled to myself as the noise of celebration arouse behind me. The men are happy that we've finally liberated the whole country, and already thousands of civilians are pouring over the River Defense line and back home to see what survived.  
I stood there for a good amount of minutes, and then off in the distance I caught the glimpse of something on the water, so I pulled up the binoculars I had tied round my neck, and held them to my eyes to see ship, than another, until I was looking at hundreds if not thousands of ships.  
The sight left me awe stricken and it turned out I wasn't the only one to spot them as plenty of the men held up their own binoculars. Loader came over to me peering off at the ships. "What do you think that all means?"  
I shrug. "No idea." I turn around and head back to the camp when Loader calls at me.  
"Hey frank what's the date?"  
I stop, and quickly think over the past few days, then say. It's Monday Loader, June 6th. Why?"  
He ran up to me. "My Son turned 5 today."  
I pat him on the shoulder. "Better go see him then, cause I got a feeling." I take another glance at the ships in the distance. This war is not over yet mate."


End file.
